Devil in a Red Dress
by Squirrllama
Summary: Set three months after the first story. Lucifer flies to New York to meet his grandson. He has to deal with his daughter's religious in-laws and a new problem arises. A mysterious stranger is causing trouble in the city. He has powers the likes no one has seen. Some say he is possessed by the Devil but it may be that he is the son of the Devil. (Set in my AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Here we go. Story two. The first two chapters are without the main Lucifer characters. I apologize. I wanted to focus more on some of Persephone's background and the other side of the family. Grandpa Lucifer will be making an appearance shortly, don't worry.**

"Can I go with you?" I said to my husband. He was getting ready for work. I longed to go with him. My doctor had put me on bed rest. I was getting cabin fever. I was getting restless. Three days overdue I was ready to get the baby out of me. I wanted to hold him.

Bryan sat on the bed and kissed me. "You know you have to stay."

I sighed. "I know."

He looked at his watch. "I have to get going. I love you."

I nodded. He left the room. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. My mother's face flashed across the screen. Three months ago I had gone to Los Angeles to see my father. I was charged by my uncle to try and get him back to Hell. I didn't succeed at that. But I did succeed at learning the truth about my mother's death.

My mother was a famous actress named Joanie Lynn Collins. She had died when I was six. For years it was believed to be a drug overdose. But I discovered a cover up. Her former manager had murdered her. Days after he was arrested he hung himself. The coward couldn't even face the consequences.

"Knock-knock." My mother-in-law, Sally was standing there. She had a tray of food. "Are you hungry?" I nodded. The food smelled good. She walked over and set the tray down next to me. "How are you feeling this morning?"

I was already digging into pancakes. Oh they tasted good. It was nice having home cooked food. I patted the bed, inviting Sally to sit down. She sat down. "So, how are the pancakes?" She said with a smile.

"Excellent as always, Mom." My mother-in-law was staying with us. She felt she needed to help out while I awaited the birth of the baby. We got along for the most part. Though she had moments where she could be bossy or sanctimonious. She liked pushing her religion on me. I just took it in stride. I just wanted peace in the family.

I had inherited it from my mother. I tried to live a humble down to earth life. I sought clothes from thrift stores. I shopped at discount stores. When I had moved to New York after leaving the Marine Corps I had learned that I owned this penthouse. My mother had spent little time here. I was tempted to sell it. IT was worth a lot of money. But I sort of fell in love. So I made it my own.

Sally stood up. "I have to go clean the kitchen."

She left the room. I finished breakfast. I sighed. There was nothing on television. I hated just sitting here. I couldn't find a comfortable position. I started to get out of bed.

"What are you doing, Persephone?" My Aunt said. My shoulders slumped. I was almost successful.

"I have to use the bathroom." It wasn't a complete lie.

"And then, back to bed, right?"

I sighed. "Yes." My tone was impatient and laced with irritation.

I waddled slowly to the bathroom. My belly was huge. This was going to be a healthy baby. I had been on desk duty at work but complications arose. I was ordered to bed rest. I was only allowed to leave bed for short periods of time.

I got back to my bedroom. Aunt Karen was sitting on the bed watching TV. She was watching the news covering my mother. They were still analyzing what had happened. I would get daily phone calls from reporters. Paparazzi had a new interest in me. I was partly glad I was stuck in bed. They couldn't even get in the building.

Aunt Karen shook her head. "Even in death they won't leave Joanie alone." She changed the channel to some cooking show.

"I know."

Sally walked back into the room. She eyed Karen. The two women didn't get along too well. My Aunt Karen, liberal thinking agnostic environmental lawyer. My mother-in-law Sally, a conservative devout Lutheran homemaker. They argued often about just about everything. It drove me nuts.

"Oh I love this show." Sally said.

"Oh me too." Karen said.

I was surprised. They actually agreed on something. We watched the show. Then my cousin Cody poked his head into the room. "Hey Persi, can I borrow your car?"

Cody was the youngest son of my Uncle Charles. He was only eighteen. He had lived with me for two years. I found him on the street at sixteen. His father had kicked him out of the house after finding out he was gay. So I took him in. I helped him get a high school diploma. And now he was pursuing a degree in acting at NYU.

"Why?"

"Some of us want to drive out to Long Island."

I sighed. "How many friends?"

"A few."

I smiled. I nodded. "Okay. But no speeding tickets. You still owe me for the last one,"

He smiled at Aunt Karen and left the room. "He is a good kid." Karen said.

"Well, mostly." Sally said snidely. She wasn't comfortable being around him. She made comments about him being gay. She made comments about me not being a Lutheran. I tried to ignore most of it. But I did not like her putting Cody down for being who he was.

Aunt Karen glared at Sally. "Cody is a great kid. He is bright. He is creative."

"And living an unholy lifestyle."

"Unholy lifestyle." Karen snorted. "Who are you to judge?" My aunt stormed out of the room. She was very much involved in gay rights. My cousin Jessica was a lesbian and had recently married her longtime girlfriend. I loved Jessica. She was more of a sister to me. We talked about everything.

Sally turned to me. She shrugged. "She gets so testy sometimes."

I rolled my eyes and laid against the pillows. I wondered how my in-laws would react upon meeting me father. It amused me to think about. My father Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil himself. Of course Sally and Bryan's father Hank did not know yet. I wasn't sure how to address that. It was bad enough that their younger son had married a Marine. Bryan came from a long line of Army veterans. Not to mention the fact that I wasn't religious.

I tried to explain that I definatly believed in God. I just didn't follow any religion. I didn't like how they used my Grandfather's name to spread lies. But simply believing in God was not enough for them. They insisted that Bryan and I baptized the baby. I didn't want to. Bryan didn't want to either. But all of their other grandkids had been.

Hours later I awoke from a nap. The room was quiet. I enjoyed the peace. I sensed someone watching me. "I know you are there Malachi."

The angel stepped into my vision. "Hello Persephone." He looked a little like my Father. Same dark hair and dark eyes. He kept his hair a little longer. He dressed a lot more casually than my dad did. Today he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt under a plaid shirt.

"What's going on today?"

"Just here to say hi."

Malachi had started to visit me shortly after my suicide. He was sent by God to keep an eye on me. A child of Lucifer roaming the Earth did not go unnoticed by Heaven. There had been other sons and daughters of my dad's. They had done some bad things. They had to be taken care of. So it was a rule that we had to be watched. As far as I knew I was the only child of Lucifer to currently be alive.

"Really?" I asked the angel. At first Malachi annoyed me. I would dread his visits. He would lecture me about not using my powers for bad. But soon he learned I was not like some of my siblings. We became friends.

"Yeah. How are you feeling?" He sat in the recliner by the bed.

I patted my large belly. "Like I am going to burst."

He laughed. "I bet."

Sighing I was little relieved that he was there. Aunt Karen and Sally's constant bickering was getting to me. There was also the stream of other relatives. Bryan's brother and sisters and their families all came over daily. Nieces and nephews were running about. It was chaotic. I wanted peace.

Our moment was interrupted when Bryan walked in. My handsome detective husband. He was wearing a black suit with a tie. He had his jacket draped over his arm. He paused when he spotted Malachi. "Oh uh…Malachi?"

The angel nodded. He rarely showed himself to humans. But right now he allowed Bryan to see him. "How is it going, Bryan?"

"Oh long day." He sighed and walked into our bathroom.

My mother-in-law soon entered the room. "Did I hear Bryan's voice?"

"I'm in here, Mom." He shouted from the bathroom.

She paused when she spied Malachi sitting in the chair. He smiled at her. "Who is this?"

I was surprised that Malachi was allowing Sally to see him. I looked at the angel for a second. "This is friend of mine. This is Malachi."

She looked him over. He looked like a hippie. The plaid flannel shirt over a white t-shirt. His long hair pulled back in a ponytail. Holey jeans. He held out a hand. She just stared at him.

He frowned at her. standing up he looked at me. "I have to go. I will see you soon Persephone."

Bryan walked out of the bathroom. "Leaving so soon Malachi?"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon." He and Bryan hugged before the angel left the room.

I frowned at my mother-in-law. She shrugged. "He could use a haircut." She sat on the bed. "Is he another one of your special friends?" I knew she meant gay or lesbian friends.

"No. He is just a friend." I wasn't about to tell her that he was my uncle on my dad's side. I was not ready to reveal my divine bloodline to her.

Bryan nodded. "They have known each other since they were in high school." Bryan winked at me. I was so relieved that he was understanding of my family. He should have been afraid of me. Instead he embraced it.

She shrugged. "Dinner is almost ready." She turned to Bryan. "Your Dad and Megan should be here soon."

I sighed. More people. I just wanted it to be me and Bryan. I didn't need all these people here. Even this huge apartment seemed small with so many people in and out. Bryan must have seen my face. He sat on the bed. "It will be alright, honey."

"I know." I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Central Park**

A thin woman stands against a wall stretching her legs. The sun is slowly falling below the horizon. She wore the clothes of a jogger. White earphones hung in her ears. Her long blonde hair pulled back. She didn't notice the strange man watching her from the bushes.

He stood there watching the pretty woman. He rubbed his bruised, bloodied hands. He was tall and thin. Dark almost black eyes looked out at a world who mostly ran from him. Upon his head curly black hair and a long scraggly beard. He wore rags. Rarely did he stay in one place long. They were after him. Everyone was after him.

He stepped out of the bushes towards the woman. Her eyes widened in fear as he approached. She took off running. He stood there deflated. He wanted to go after her. Sitting on a bench he sighed and looked at the ground. His stomach rumbled. Oh he was so hungry. It had been at least three days since he last ate. He tried to go to soup kitchens. But he couldn't handle being around others for long. They thought him weird when he started talking about the Angels.

"Excuse me." A police officer said to him. But he didn't look at the officer. He focused his attention on the ground. "I'm talking to you." The officer said again.

He looked at the officer. But he didn't say a word. His dark eyes focused on the officer. The wind around them picked up. He smiled at the officer. Then his eyes turned red with fire.

The officer's eyes widened as he backed up and put his hand on his gun. "What are you?"

The man rose from the bench. "Your worst nightmare."

The officer turned and ran. He was radioing for backup.

The man just stood there. Soon shadows surrounded him. "Stay back!" He screamed and ran in the direction the officer had run.

* * *

 ****Persephone** *

Pain. Extreme pain woke me up from a sound sleep. The room was dark. I had slept through dinner. Bryan was snoring next to me. More pain caused me to cry out. I put my hand on Bryan's arm. "Bryan." The pain got more intense. I knew what was coming. "Bryan!" I said louder.

He just snorted and rolled over. Pain shot through me. I cried out. "BRYAN!"

His eyes flew open. He sat up and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"The baby is coming."

He jumped out of bed. "Okay. Okay. We got this." He started rushing around the room getting dressed.

Sally and Aunt Karen rushed into the room. "What is going on?" Sally said.

"Show time." Bryan said.

We were soon in the car. I sat up front panting. The contractions were coming closer and closer. Sally and Karen sat in the back seat. Sally was barking orders. It was annoying me. I know she had done this four times. But I didn't like her telling me what to do.

It wasn't long before we reached the hospital. Bryan ran in to get a wheelchair. He came out and helped me out of the car. He was the picture of calm. Most fathers would be breaking out. Not Bryan. He had been through this twice before. Karen and Sally followed behind. Arguing of course.

I put them out of my mind. I just breathed. It wouldn't be long before I had my son in my arms.

Finally, in a room. Bryan and Aunt Karen were sitting beside me. Sally had left the room to call the family. The last contraction had passed. I lay there just staring at the ceiling. I was ready for this to be over.

My doctor entered the room. He attempted a smile at me. He examined me. "Shouldn't be much longer."

"That's good to hear." My voice was laced with sarcasm. I could feel more pain coming on. I closed my eyes and gripped the sides of the bed. I tried not to scream.

I felt my husband's hand on my arm. "You can do this Persi."

"Shut up." I said through my teeth.

I felt his hand leave my arm. Soon the contraction passed and I lay there panting. I opened my eyes. My mother-in-law had entered the room. "I called Hank. He is on his way with Megan and the kids."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't entirely thrilled to have the whole family in the room. I liked Bryan's youngest sister Megan. We got along quite well. Her to kids were great. I just really didn't want to be around them right now. Bryan's father on the other hand. He would barely talk to me. I tried my best to be friendly towards the man. He was the traditional type. To him women belonged at home. Not out working.

Hours went by. Contractions came and went. A steady stream of relatives came and went. Between Bryan's family and mine. The meeting of conservative and liberal. Oh it was working out great.

I looked at my husband. "Bryan. I just want you and Aunt Karen in the delivery room."

He pursed his lips. His mother and older sister Nicole had expressed their desire to be in there with us. I knew he didn't want to tell them that I didn't want them in there. At this moment I didn't care about their feelings. I was going to be selfish. This was about me.

Sally and Nicole entered the room. Bryan looked at them and sighed. "Mom, Nic…we need to talk." He took them aside. I could see Sally's face go from happy to angry. She glared at her son then at me. She stormed out of the room. Nicole soon followed her mother.

Another hour passed. It was time. In the delivery room I was screaming. "Are you sure you don't want drugs?" Bryan asked.

"NO!" I said through gritted teeth. "Just get this thing out of me."

Aunt Karen patted my arm. "You are doing fine sweetie."

The doctor looked at me. "It's time to push."

The next contraction came. I pushed. I tried stifling a scream but it came out. The lights in the room flickered. The room shook. The doctor looked at the nurses. Bryan leaned down. "Um Persi, are you doing that?"

"What?" Tears streamed down my face. Sweat laced my skin. I wanted this baby out of me. What was my husband talking about? Another push.

"He's coming." The doctor said.

The lights flickered again as I pushed. I could feel the fire in my eyes. The doctor looked up at the wrong moment. Fear crossed his face. He held my gaze. Then looked down.

Another push. The lights almost went out. A few burst. Glass rained down on the nurses. Then I heard his cry. It was over. The doctor held him up. He was perfect. I lay panting for a moment. I watched as Bryan cut the umbilical cord.

Soon the nurse brought him to me. I held my son in my arms. He was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Bryan stood next to me. Tears streamed down his face. I looked at my son. I couldn't be happier. I just wish my dad was here at the moment.

"Oh Persi. He is beautiful." My Aunt Karen kissed the top of my head. She looked at Bryan. "What is his name?"

Bryan and I had been mum on the name or gender of the baby. We wanted it to be a surprise for the family. I looked up at my aunt. The woman who had raised me. She had showed me love that a mother should have. "Tristan." I let Bryan hold his son. "Tristan Lucifer."

Aunt Karen laughed. "That is a great name." She knew who my father was. They got along. In fact, she quite liked him. "Oh I can't wait to see the look on Sally's face when you announce that."

Bryan laughed. "Well, they are just going to have to deal with it. We are honoring Persi's father."

Karen nodded and excused herself from the room. It was quiet.

I watched my husband holding his son. The joy across his face was hard to miss. "Thank you." He said to me.

"For what?"

"For this. For everything." He kissed the baby as he slept.

Nothing could spoil this moment. I looked up. I said a prayer. I knew He was listening. If only I knew what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

An ambulance stopped in to front of the emergency room doors. Paramedics rushed out with a gurney while a person clung to life. He stood there watching. The bustle of people walking in and out. He didn't know why he was here. He wasn't sick. He wasn't injured. But something compelled him to come here. A presence of unimaginable power was drawing him here.

He walked through the doors. The bright lights blinded him. The sick people in the waiting room made him feel ill. He wanted to turn and run. But he had to be here. He started down the hallway.

A hand fell across his chest. "Sorry pal, you can't go in there." A security guard was holding him back. He sighed and looked at the ground. His long dirty, black hair fell into his eyes.

"Sorry." He said quietly and turned to leave the hospital.

"Do you need help?" The security guard said to him.

He looked at the guard. "More than you know." Fire flashed across his eyes.

The guard screamed. People looked. The man turned and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

 ****Persephone***

I could hear my baby cooing. Slowly I opened my eyes. My vision was blurred. I sat up. The room was quiet. I had been asleep for a few hours. I still felt pain.

"It's about time you woke up." A voice said. It was smooth English accented voice. He wore a suit of black as he sat in a chair near my bed. In his arms was my newborn son. He smiled at the baby.

"Dad." I said happily. Tears filled my eyes. "When did you get here?"

My father held Tristan with such care and such love. He had a hard time looking at me. "A few minutes ago." He cooed at the baby. My heart was filled with such happiness.

"I thought you didn't like kids."

He laughed. "I don't. But this one is alright."

"Thanks." I watched as the Devil himself cradled my newborn baby in his arms. Happiness across his face. This looked nothing like the fabled Devil we were all taught to fear. This was a man bathing in the joy of holding his grandchild. "The nurses let you take him out of the nursery?"

He shrugged. "With a little persuasion."

"Can I have my baby, please?"

He sighed and looked up at me. "If you insist." Carefully he stood up. I held out my arms as he placed the tiny infant in my arms. Tristan moved around as bit. He opened his eyes. I kissed his tiny little head. My dad stood there over us.

A few minutes later Bryan walked into the room. He had a soda cup in his hand. He stopped when he noticed my father standing there. "Lucifer." My husband smiled and walked over to my father. He set his cup down. "When did you get in."

He and Bryan exchanged a guy hug. My dad straightened his jacket. "Oh a few minutes ago." He kept glancing at me and the baby. "Oh I have something for you." He walked to the chair and picked up a bag. He pulled out a brown teddy bear. It had little devil horns on its head. He handed it to me. I laughed.

"This is cute." I said to him. He smiled and pulled something else out of the bag. It was a black metal box. Skulls adorned it. It looked like it had been forged in Hell. He held it to Bryan.

Bryan hesitated to take it. He looked at me for a second than back at my father. "This is for me."

My father nodded. "Yes."

Bryan took the box from my father. He looked at it skeptically. To me it looked like Pandora's box. "What is it?"

My father chuckled. "You look positively terrified. Don't worry there are no demons hidden inside."

Bryan set it next to his soda cup. "Uh thank you." He said hesitantly.

"I wasn't at your wedding to walk my daughter down the aisle and give her away. This is to make up for it. That box contains my greatest treasure. And I am giving it to you."

"Me?" Bryan looked at the box. I could see his mind trying to work out what could possibly be inside.

"Yes. You Bryan. I believe you are worthy." My father smiled. He walked back to my side. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I have to go. I'll be back later."

I frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry. I'll be back." He patted Bryan on the shoulder and left the room.

Bryan sat down next to me. His eyes on the black box. He leaned forward and put his hands on it. I laughed.

"I don't think it will bite, Bryan." I did have to admit. The box did look rather scary. Even I was at a loss as to what could possibly be in the box. I had no idea what my father meant by his greatest treasure. It could be anything.

"Are you sure?" He laughed nervously. He picked up the box. I watched as he fumbled for minute with the lock. He then opened it. A hiss erupted from it. The lights in the room flickered. I saw his eyes widen as he looked in it. Then he breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled out a photo from the box. He smiled and handed it to me.

It was a photo of my father holding me as a baby. It was almost identical to the scene I had witnessed of him holding Tristan. Tears welled up in my eyes. I held my son closer to me. Bryan was reading something he found in the box. It looked like a letter. He had a huge smile on his face. When he was done he looked at me.

"What does it say?" I said to him.

"Here, I'll trade you." I let him take the baby while he handed me the letter.

I began to read it and more tears fell down my cheeks.

 _My greatest treasure. I bet you were expecting gold or silver. Something like a diamond as big as your fist. Something divine like the Holy Grail. Or nails from the cross._

 _Sadly no. This box does not actually contain the treasure, for my greatest treasure is not something you can find in a box. You will find the treasure pictured in my arms._

 _I named her Persephone. She is my light. In the Greek myths she was the one that brought spring back to the earth. The flowers bloom. New life is born. The sun greets the snow covered fields._

 _In all of my life as the Lord of Hell I was associated with all the evils. All of the ugliness of the human race. I was blamed for all of their ills. But now. Now I have created something of beauty. Something of love. She is perfect in every way._

 _I only ask that you take great care of her. Do not ever make her cry in pain. Never raise a hand to her. Don't break her heart._

 _I hope you treasure her as much as I do._

I looked up from the letter. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. "Wow." I said. Bryan nodded and looked down at our son.

"I can understand how he feels. Well, except for the being the Lord of Hell part."

We laughed together. We sat there together enjoying the new life we had brought forth into the world. Nothing could break the joy and happiness of this moment.

* * *

He stood outside of the hospital. Watching as a tall, lanky man in a black suit walked out the door. The man stopped to light up a cigarette. He looked up at the sky while puffing away on the cigarette. Then he dropped it and stamped it out. He hailed a cab and got in.

He watched as the cab drove towards him. He was standing on the sidewalk. As it passed he locked eyes with the man in the black suit. He had found Him The one he had been searching for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Days later**

He stood outside the building. Looking very much out of place. His shirt hung in rags over barely legal pants. His dirty hair hung in his eyes. A long scraggly beard covered his face. This was a building home to the upper crust of New York City. Beautiful well-dressed people went in and out of the building. Fancy cars would pull up and the doorman would greet the people getting out.

He watched as a black Range Rover stopped in front of the building. A tall muscular man with short blonde hair got out and ran to the passenger side. He helped a beautiful woman out. She was tall for a woman. She smiled at the blonde man. She opened one of the back doors and out came a baby carrier. The man handed a valet the keys to the Range Rover. He locked arms with the woman and they entered the building.

He wanted to follow them into the building. Something was telling him to do so. He started towards the door. A police officer stopped him.

"Can I help you, sir?"

He looked at the ground. "No. I was just leaving." He flicked his hand and a nearby trash can have caught fire. He listened as the police officer and other people rushed over to put it out. He just laughed and walked away.

* * *

 ****Persephone***

I was so glad to be home. We were riding the elevator to our penthouse. I looked down at the sleeping newborn. He looked like he was smiling. I reached down and stroked his little cheek. Bryan had his arm around my shoulder. He was watching the baby also. The elevator dinged as it reached our floor. I stared at the front door.

Bryan opened the door and we filed in. We entered the living room and it was dark. He turned on the lights. And our friends and relatives jumped up "SURPRISE!" They all shouted.

I looked at the living room. It was decorated quite nicely. They were all here to meet the newest family member. Tristan seemed oblivious. He slept on through it. People smiled as they filed by. Making comments about how cute he was. He had his father's eyes. His mother's nose.

I sat on the couch. I was exhausted. I appreciated the effort my aunt and mother-in-law made to decorate and cook for the party. I was amazed that they were managing to get along so well. My cousin Jessica and her new wife Cynthia were sitting next to me. Jessica was cradling Tristan.

Jessica looked at me. "He is so handsome, Persi." Her brown hair fell into her eyes. Cynthia was leaned over her.

"I can't wait till we have one of these." Cynthia said to me.

I smiled. "That would be great. Could you imagine them growing up together?"

Jessica nodded. "That would be awesome."

My mother-in-law walked over. She smiled. It was clearly a fake smile. "May I have a turn?" She said to Jessica. Jessica passed my son to her.

Sally sat down on the opposite couch. She cooed at the baby. More relatives entered the room. Aunt Karen sat next to me and Jessica. Bryans sisters followed and sat with their mother. I could hear Bryan in the other room with his brother and father.

"Where is your father?" Aunt Karen asked me.

"Who knows?" I shook my head. Since the day in the hospital I had seen him once. I know he must have been having fun in New York City. Oh the trouble he could be getting himself into. The baby started crying. He must be hungry. "Sally, I need to feed him."

She looked up at me. "Oh he is just fussy."

"No, sally he is hungry." I insisted. This was my baby. I could tell he was hungry.

She shook her head and let me take him. I carried him to the nursery. It was peaceful as I fed him. The intimate moment was what I was craving. Having so many people in the apartment felt stifling.

After he was fed I placed him in the crib and picked up the monitor. I walked back into the living room. My aunt and cousin were talking on the couch with Bryan's sisters Megan and Nicole. "Where did Sally go?" I asked.

Aunt Karen shrugged. "She just got up and walked out. I think you made her mad."

"Oh well."

"Well, this looks like quite the party." I heard a voice behind me. The English accent was distinct.

I turned to him. "Dad!" I smiled and hugged him.

Aunt Karen stood up and walked over to us. "Lucifer Morningstar. You look handsome as ever." She hugged him.

"Ah Karen. You never age." He said to her. He looked around the living room. "This place looks almost the same. The furniture is different."

He had helped my mother pick it out apparently. I had sold off some of the old furniture when I moved in. Some of my mother's art pieces I kept. A lot of the decorations were Gothic in nature.

Bryan walked into the room with a whole slew of people. His parents stood behind him. His older brother Joshua entered with his wife. I sighed. It was time to introduce the Devil to the in-laws. Bryan smiled at my father. They hugged.

I could see Sally and Hank scrutinizing my father. Sally took a step towards us. "Persi, who is this?"

I smiled and took a deep breath. "This is my father, Lucifer Morningstar." I paused and looked at the shocked faces of my in-laws. "Dad, this is Hank and Sally Lockhart, Bryan's parents."

My father held out a hand to Hank. Hank snorted and just gave a disapproving look to him. He looked him up and down. My father was dressed impeccably like always. I black Armani suit with a purple button up shirt. Hank was dressed in an old plaid shirt and jeans. My father looked barely forty. Whereas Hank looked every bit of his sixty-eight years.

"Father?" Hank said to me. "This man looks barely old enough to be your brother."

"Trust my Hank. He is a lot older than he looks."

Hank snorted and shook his head. "And what's with the name Lucifer. Are you putting on some kind of act?"

My father scoffed. "No act, I assure you, Hank."

"Really. I doubt any reasonable parent would name their child, Lucifer."

My father laughed. "My Father isn't always reasonable."

I heard Tristan stirring on the monitor. "Excuse me, everyone." I walked to the nursery. I could sense someone following me. It was Sally. Tristan was starting to cry. I picked him up and held him close.

"Your father seems nice." Sally said after a moment.

I laid Tristan down on the changing table. His diaper was in need of changing. "He is."

"His name is really Lucifer?"

I nodded. "Yep." I continued on the task at hand. Tristan fussed little bit.

"Was he born in England? He sounds English."

No he most definatly was not born in England. I wasn't sure what to tell her at the moment. My father wasn't even human. How was I supposed to bring that up? I put a clean diaper on Tristan and buttoned his onesie. Sally kept talking. I would murmur simple answers.

I could hear raised voices coming from the living room. I sighed. Picking the baby up I walked out into the living room. My father and Bryan's father were face to face. They were loudly discussing of all things the Bible. Oh boy.

They both stopped when Sally and I entered the room. My father smiled at the baby. It was clear he was rather fond of his grandson. "There he is." He said.

Hank snorted. "Yeah they named him after you."

"Well, why wouldn't they?" My father said.

Bryan entered the room with drinks in hand. He handed one to my father and one to Hank. In my mind I didn't think adding alcohol to the mix was a good idea. I sat down on the couch.

"Well, for one it's an evil name." Hank said to my father. "You don't want to mess with those kind of things."

"What sort of things, Hank?" My father took a sip of his drink. His dark eyes on Hank.

"Well, you know. The Devil. That is who Lucifer is. Why would you associate yourself with that?" Hank practically spit out the words.

"Oh trust me Hank. I had no choice in the matter. I was forced into it."

Hank shook his head. He chugged down his drink. He looked at me. "Do you have any beer?" He said to me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Ask Bryan. I don't drink beer."

Sally stood up. "I'll get you a beer Hank." And she disappeared down the hall towards the kitchen.

Hank continued his tirade. "How can you not know if there isn't beer in the fridge?" He said to me.

I glanced over to my father. His expression had darkened. He was not liking how this man spoke to me. "Well, Hank I was in bed for the last few weeks. Sally and Aunt Karen were doing the shopping."

He snorted. "A good woman makes sure her man has beer and a good meal on the table at dinnertime."

"Dad. You need to stop." Bryan said to his father.

His father snorted and sat in a huff on one of the other couches. Sally soon returned with a couple of beers. She handed one to him.

"Persephone, is a good woman." My father said. It was apparent in the tone of his voice he was trying really hard not to get angry.

"A good woman stays home." Hank argued. "She isn't out doing a man's job."

"What exactly is a man's job?" My father said to him.

I stood up. I wasn't going to sit here and listen to them argue. Walking to my bedroom I sat in my favorite chair. My son nestled in my arms. "I know you are there, Malachi."

The angel walked into my vision. He smiled down at the baby. "He is a truly beautiful child."

"Thank you Malachi." I was happy to have him here at the moment. A relief from the constant fighting of the family. "What do I owe this visit?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"I guess not." Over the years I had gotten used to the angel. Sometimes we had long conversations about nothing. He sometimes brought messages from Heaven to me. I looked at him. He was dressed nicely today. He had on a nice pair of slacks and a blue polo shirt on. His long black hair was pulled back. The shirt brought out the blue in his eyes. "You look nice today. Hot date?"

The angel laughed. "No." He sat down on the ottoman next to me. "I had to meet this little guy." I knew Malachi was fond of children. I let him reach over and stroke the sleeping baby's cheek. Tristan stirred a little.

I heard someone else enter the room. Malachi stood up suddenly. He glared at the other presence.

"Malachi. As I live and breathe." My father said to his younger brother. "Why, I haven't seen you in ages."

"Lucifer." Malachi said a little shakily. He looked at me. "Persephone. I have to go." His wings suddenly appeared and with a flap he was gone.

My father stood there a second looking at the spot his brother had just occupied. "That father-in-law of yours is a piece of work."

"Yeah he is."

My father sat on the bed. He took a sip of his drink. "I did not like the way he spoke to you. Bryan doesn't speak to you that way does he?"

"No Dad."

"You aren't lying are you?"

"No. Bryan doesn't tlak to me that way."

"Good. I would hate to have punish him." He snorted. "So, Malachi is the one they sent to keep an eye on you?"

"Yeah." I put my feet on the ottoman. "He appeared shortly after my ill fated suicide attempt."

"Oh that wasn't ill fated. You really died."

I tried not to think of that time. My Uncle Charles had driven me to suicide at sixteen. I woke up in Hell. It was there that I learned the identity of my father. He had sent me back to Earth. I awoke during my own funeral.

"Anyways, at first Malachi would annoy me. I sort of dreaded it when he appeared. Everything I did apparently would put Heaven on high alert."

He chuckled. "Children of the Devil roaming the earth makes them nervous."

I shook my head. I always thought myself as an only child. In the back of my mind I knew I wasn't a the only one. Sometimes I wondered how many others there were. I was afraid to ask.

"We eventually became friends."

"He's your uncle."

"I can be friends with my uncle."

"Whatever." He sighed. "I am going out for a bit."

My shoulders slumped. "Where?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I guess not." I sighed. I stood up with the baby nestled in my arms. "Have fun"

He kissed me on the cheek and smiled at the baby. He then left the room. I walked out my bedroom and into the living room. Bryan was talking to his father and brother. Sally was watching TV. I sat next to her.

"That baby need to be in his crib so he can sleep." Sally uttered.

"He is sleeping." I replied to her. Tristan had seemed content in my arms.

"Well, that's just my humble opinion." She shrugged and returned her sight to the TV.

 _Humble my ass_ , I said to myself.

 **Author's Note: Oh boy. Whole lot going on there. Lots of characters introduced. Chaos reigns. AHH. Anyways I wonder what everyone thinks of the changing POVs. Wasn't sure how else to go about it. Hope it's not to utterly confusing. I wanted to keep the stranger seemingly stalking Lucifer mysterious. Let me know in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

They sat eating their lunch on the patio of an exclusive bistro. Salmon over a bed of rice. The woman with the hair of gold dressed in a floral cocktail dress. The man with hair of red dressed in a suit. They spoke of money.

He watched them from across the street. The smell of food making his mouth water. He had eaten yesterday. But only an apple he dug out of the dumpster of a grocery store. He watched as the well-dressed couple got up from their half-eaten lunch. Quickly like a shadow he was across the street and over the fence. He went to pick up the plate of food.

"Hey!" shouted a waiter.

He froze. Sighing he set the plate down and turned to the waiter. Other patrons now staring at him. "Sorry." He said quietly to the waiter.

"Get out of here before I call the cops."

He sighed. "It's just some leftovers. Please. I haven't eaten in a while."

"I said get out of here." The waiter pointed to the door.

He nodded. "Very well." He turned to leave. Stopping just short of the door. He thrust his hand and flames came to life. Tablecloths caught fire. Clothes. The umbrellas. People ran screaming. He just walked away. One his way out he picked up a basket of bread.

* * *

 ****Persephone***

It had been a chaotic couple of days since we got home with Tristan. My father stayed scarce around the in-laws. His few interactions had been nothing but bickering and hostility. I was proud of him for not going all Devil on them. How he had the patience I couldn't figure out

I sat on the bed as Bryan got ready for work. He looked so handsome with nothing but a pair of slacks on. His well-built chest made me thirsty for him. It had been awhile. I wanted to just jump him. But we had to wait. He caught me staring at him. "You like what you see?" He gave me that brilliant smile I loved so much. His blue eyes sparkled. I walked over and put my arms around his neck. We kissed.

"I have to get going, Persi."

"I know." I whispered to him. We kissed some more before I let him get back to dressing. Tristan was waking up. I walked to the nursery. Picking up my son I held him close. I took him to the kitchen. Sally was making breakfast. The short woman moved with precision. The woman could cook I gave her that. "Smells good, Sally." I said as I sat at the breakfast nook to nurse Tristan.

"Thank you." She said. I could tell the woman enjoyed cooking in this large gourmet kitchen. She called it her dream kitchen. The smell of bacon cooking made my mouth water. I was feeling hungry.

Bryan soon joined us. He had on a white button up shirt and black tie. His blonde hair was slicked back. He kissed his mother's cheek. "Morning Mom." He said to her. "That smells good."

She smiled at her son and placed food on a plate and handed it to him. He sat down next to us. He dug into his breakfast as his mother brought over a cup of coffee. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of the concoction. I was not a fan. My co-workers teased me about it. What kind of cop doesn't like coffee?

"Good morning, everyone." I heard my father say as he walked into the kitchen. My father had on just a pair of shorts. His well chiseled chest on display for all to see. He smiled at Sally. She dropped the plate of food in her hands. It shattered as it hit the tile floor.

"Oh damn." She said. She sneered at him before bending down to clean up the mess.

I felt bad. I handed the baby to Bryan. I walked over to help my mother-in-law clean. "Morning Dad."

He walked to the breakfast nook and took a seat next to Bryan. Bryan eyed him and shook his head. He was busy trying to eat while holding the baby in his other arm.

I grabbed a rag from the sink and proceeded to help Sally.

"Does he have to walk around like that?" Sally said to me.

I shook my head. I was trying not to laugh. "You'll get used to it."

When we were finished cleaning. I helped her serve the rest of breakfast to my Dad and ourselves. We sat there eating for a few minutes.

"This is good Sally." My father said to her.

She nodded but said nothing.

"So, where is Hank this morning?"

"He had to work." Sally replied.

"Oh that sounds fun." My father's voice was laced with pure sarcasm.

"Life can't all be fun Lucifer. If you want anything in life." Sally uttered.

"I disagree."

She glared at him. I could feel the tension building. Bryan must have sensed it too. "So, Lucifer how was your night?"

He shrugged. "I went to this exquisite club in Times Square. Almost as nice as mine. I met a gorgeous young woman and I took her back to a hotel and- "

"Dad!" I said quickly I knew where he was going with that.

Sally snorted. "Oh that's classy Lucifer. You are doing everything you can to live up to your name aren't you?"

My father folded his arms. "This is New York City. One of the finest cities in the world. I am going to enjoy myself here." He stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Sally got up and started cleaning the kitchen. She was mumbling to herself at the sink. Bryan walked over to her. They talked among themselves for a moment. Sally seemed upset. The she calmed down as Bryan spoke to her. He kissed her cheek.

He walked back over to me. He leaned down and kissed me. "I have to get to work." Leaning down to Tristan he kissed the baby on the top of his head. "Bye Mom." He called as he walked out of the kitchen.

I sat and finished my food and then carried the plate and baby to Sally. "That was good. Thank you Sally."

She had her head down. She was really concentrating on the dishes. We had a dishwasher but she insisted on hand washing the dishes. "Does your father really think he is the Devil?"

I sighed. "He is the Devil." I said quietly and exited the room before she could reply. I was putting the baby down in the crib when my father walked in. He had on his usual black attire with a dark blue shirt. "Where are you headed off to, oh Prince of Darkness?"

He laughed. "Nowhere in particular."

"OH I bet."

He looked at Tristan sleeping in the crib. "I almost regret choosing Los Angeles over this city." He remarked. "There is certain class to New Yorkers you don't find in LA."

I nodded. He was right. It had been almost twenty years since I lived in LA. I definatly felt more at home in New York. "I suppose."

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you later, darling." He squeezed my shoulder and left.

I walked into the living room. Sally was sitting on the couch talking on the phone. She must have not seen me. She was talking about my father and me to someone. It didn't sound like she was talking to Hank. I stepped back into the shadows. I had the ability to almost make myself blend into darkness.

"The man is crazy. He really thinks he is the Devil. And what's worse is Persephone goes along with it." She continued. "I am afraid for my son and grandson. You need to help us Pastor."

My fists balled up. I don't know what she was plotting. I didn't like it. I continued to listen to her.

"Yeah, if you could come by later. Try not let them on to why you are here. Yeah five sounds good."

I stood against the wall. Trying to hard not to explode. But I needed to calm myself. I said a prayer. I than took a deep breath and stepped into the living room. "Hey Sally."

She jumped a mile high as she hung up the phone. "Oh Persephone. I didn't notice you there.

I sat on the opposite couch. "What are you going to do today?"

"Oh Carolyn is going to come over later. We are going out for a bit. Is that alright?"

I nodded. "Sure." I was a bit excited for the alone time with my son. It would just be me and him. Cody was at school. Bryan at work. Sally and my father out. I thought of calling upon Malachi. I needed his advice on how to handle this situation.


	6. Chapter 6

He sat on a bench in the park eating the bread he had taken from the bistro. It was a little stale. A little hard. But to someone who hadn't eaten in a while it was like heaven. Pigeons gathered at his feet to peck at the crumbs that fell. He kicked at one nearby. It fluttered away a few feet.

He watched as a pair of police officers approached him. They stopped a few feet in front of him causing the pigeons to fly away. "Sir, can we talk to you?" Said the taller one. He was white with a thin build. The other one had tan skin and had a heavier build. He was possibly Hispanic.

He shrugged.

"What is your name?" The thin one asked.

He didn't say anything. He just ate his bread. The wind picked up a bit. Leaves blew by them. He watched as one fluttered around. It was like a dance.

"I asked you, your name?" The thin one was getting impatient.

He stood up. Looking right in the thin cop's eye. "You did. I have chosen not to share it." His voice was calm. His nearly black eyes stared at the thin cop dead on.

"Do you know anything about a fire at Frederico's earlier?" The Hispanic cop asked.

"Never heard of it."

"They say a man matching your description jumped the fence on the patio and tried taking some food."

He looked down at the basket of bread on the bench. He scoffed. "Oh. That's too bad." He picked up the basket and pulled out the last piece of bread. He dropped the basket on the ground and walked away.

"Sir!" The thin cop called after him. "Hey sir!"

He kept walking. Slowly chewing the bread. The thin cop stopped in front of him.

"We are going to have to take you in."

"I don't think so." He smiled at the thin cop. Again he stared at him dead on. He could feel the cop's fear build. He smiled at him. Then he felt the fire in his eyes. The cop's eyes widened. He backed up. His hand on his gun. His partner at his side.

"What are you?"

He slowly walked towards the two cops.

"Freeze." They both drew their guns.

But he kept advancing towards them. A shot rang out. But he didn't go down. He took a swing at the thin cop. He dropped to the ground. The shorter Hispanic cop kept his gun on him.

"Stop." He shouted. His eyes kept looking at his fallen partner. He pointed the gun at the man with the fire in his eyes. Red eyes

and fire were the last things he saw before the lights went out.

* * *

 ****Persephone***

I was riding the elevator down to the parking garage. I had Tristan in his car seat. He was sleeping. Ding. The elevator opened to the garage. I walked to my car. A blue Mercedes. It was an older model. Most didn't understand why I didn't have the newest model. I liked the car. It had a few dings in the paint. But it did its job.

I buckled the car seat in. I got behind the wheel and started the car. Sighing I headed onto the street. I noticed smoke coming from Frederico's. Then I saw the firetrucks. People were gathered on the street. It looked like the patio had caught fire. Traffic was backed up.

I took a different route around the backup. Soon I reached the precinct. I walked into the squad room with the baby in his carrier.

"Persi!" I heard my partner John Tucker say. "Oh look at you." We gave each other a quick hug. John a thin, tall man with white hair. His brown eyes looked at the baby. A smile on his older little bit wrinkled face.

"Hey John." I said to him as I set the carrier on my desk. "How is it going?"

"Good. Will you look at that little guy? I see he got your looks."

I laughed. "Thanks John"

"Hey honey." Bryan said from behind me. I turned to look at him. We kissed. We heard a collective AWWW from our co-workers. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was lonely at home. Thought I'd stop in and say hi." In truth I needed to talk to him. Sally was planning something with a pastor. I needed to figure out what. But I didn't want to turn Bryan against his mother. It concerned me.

"Lockhart." A deep voice said behind us. It was our Captain. "Oh well, hello Persephone." He said to me. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd say hi."

He nodded and glanced at the baby. "Well hi." Captain Ronald Craig was a no nonsense kind of cop. He was the twin brother of my commanding officer in Iraq. Colonel Donald Craig had been the one to recommend me to become a detective. The captain was just like his brother. He was usually all business with a hidden softer side. "Cute kid." He turned to Bryan. "We just got a call about two officers getting attacked in the park. One is in surgery right not. Both are expected to survive. I need you and Tucker to go down to the hospital to talk to them."

Bryan nodded. "Alright boss." He picked up his jacket off of his chair. "Sorry Persi, I have to go."

I sighed. I hated to interrupt work. Really I did. "Bryan I need to talk to you."

"It will have to wait. I have to go." He kissed my cheek and he and John walked away.

Shaking my head, I sat at my desk. It felt right. "Hey Persephone, are you alright?" Captain Craig asked.

"Oh just dealing with in-laws."

He nodded. "Well, I have to get back to work. You can sit at your desk as long as you want. But no working. You are still on leave."

"I know, sir."

He walked back into his office. I looked around the bustling precinct. I wondered about the two officers that got attacked. I hoped they would be alright. Picking up the carrier I walked out of the precinct and back to my car.

For a while I drove in circles. My mind was all over the place. Finally, I decided to just head for home. I hoped I would be the only one there. As I rode the elevator up I listened to the light jazzy music coming from the speaker. I found myself humming to it. The elevator dinged as it stopped on my floor.

I walked through the front door. I could hear voice coming from the living room. Sally and my sister-in-law Carolyn sat talking. They stopped when I entered the room. Carolyn smiled at me. "Aww there he is." She referred to Tristan. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure." I said I set the carrier on the coffee table. I unbuckled him and she picked him up. She sat on the couch with him in her arms. Carolyn, the wife of Bryan's older brother Joshua. I got along with her alright. She was a homemaker like Sally. She and Joshua had four kids. To me she resembled a Stepford wife. Her blonde hair in an updo that resembled something from the 50's. She wore a flowery summer dress with white pearls around her neck.

"Oh he is just the most handsome little guy. He looks so much like Bryan."

Inside I just laughed. He already had signs of black hair growing on his head. I hoped it would be curly and resemble my father's. I sat on the couch and sighed. "So, did you guys have fun?" I said to them.

Sally shrugged. "We bought some food for dinner. I am making a roast. I hope you don't mind but I invited our Pastor and his wife over for dinner."

"Sure, that is fine." Oh it was going to be fun. A Lutheran Pastor having dinner with the Devil. I just really wanted to know what she was planning. Part of me thought about using my manipulation powers to draw out the truth. It was really tempting. But I thought against it.

Sally excused herself and went into the kitchen. Carolyn smiled and cooed at the baby. I smiled as I watched them. "So, what is this pastor like?" I asked her.

She looked up. "Oh, Pastor Gordon. He is great. He's been our pastor for as long as I remember. We grew up with his kids."

"Oh that's nice." Tristan started to fuss. "He is getting hungry."

"Oh of course." She frowned as I picked up my baby a took him to the nursery.

I sat in the rocking chair feeding him. My mind was going in circles. I had my phone in my other hand. I was trying to reach my husband. I got frustrated when it went to voice mail. Then I tried calling my father. No luck there. I tried not to get angry while holding the baby. Oh what was I going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

He sat on a rock. Panting from running. After the two cops fell people rushed over. He just took off running. He pushed two men who tried to grab him out of the way. He was near the lake in Central Park. The sun was starting to go down. A few people were still paddling around in boats. Ducks swam lazily around them. He heard a twig snap. He turned to the sound. It was only a squirrel. For a moment he stared at the little red rodent.

He picked up a pebble and tossed it towards the animal. It scurried up a tree. He shifted on his uncomfortable makeshift seat. He dreaded that he would probably be spending the night here. For too long he had been on the run. Ever since he killed that guy at the orphanage he had been running. He had these strange powers. He didn't understand where they came from. But he was learning how to use them.

Sighing he buried his face in his hands. He listened to the sounds all around him. The wind picked up again. It did that a lot. He heard another twig snap. The sound of footsteps approaching him. He looked up to see a thin man with white hair approaching him. He was wearing a nice suit but had a police badge on his belt. He just stared at the intruder.

The man held up his badge. "I'm detective John Tucker. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

He just shrugged. It was going to start again. He didn't have the energy to fight again.

"Do you know anything about two officers who got attacked this afternoon?"

"No." He said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He stood up. His legs a little stiff from sitting in a weird position for so long. He walked past Detective Tucker.

"What is your name?" Tucker asked him.

"What does it matter?"

"It matter a lot."

He shrugged and just started to walk away. He heard the man following him. He was ready to lose him. He stopped and turned to the man. "Look its best you back off before something happens."

John narrowed his eyes. "Are you threatening me?"

"No." He said. He quickened his pace.

"Get back here." The detective ordered.

He just started running. Faster he ran. He didn't care in what direction. Down a tunnel under the bridge he ran. A blonde man stopped at the end. He stopped right in front of him. He had a dark suit as well. A badge on his belt too.

He swung at the man. He was surprised that the man dodged his blow easily. He felt as his arm was pulled behind him. The blonde man had him in a hold. He pulled away from the man's grip easily. He swung again. This time making contact on the man's face. He groaned in pain but didn't go down.

But it was enough to get away. He started to run again and then he felt electricity coarse through his veins. He knew he had been tazed. He went down and everything went black.

* * *

 ****Persephone***

I sat in my favorite chair in my bedroom. I had a book in my lap. I had tried to get a hold of my father again. I only got voice mail. I left him a message. Sighing I set the phone down and picked up the book. I couldn't concentrate on it. I heard a knock on the door. Turning to see Sally standing there. She had on a nice blue dress. Her makeup was done up really well too.

"Pastor Gordon and Jean just arrived. Why don't you come out and meet them?" She insisted.

"I'll be right there."

She left the room. I sighed. Standing up I got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt. I pulled my hair back. Saying a prayer, I walked into the living room.

A man in a polo shirt and slacks was talking with my father-in-law Hank and Joshua. I smiled as I entered the room.

Hank turned to me and then to the strange man. "Pastor Gordon. This is Bryan's wife Persephone."

The pastor shook my hand. "That's an interesting name."

I smiled and watched as woman in a plaid shirt and plain white shirt stood next to him. She looked like another Stepford wife. Only her hair was brown and down up in a perm. "It's Greek." I say after a moment.

The pastor nodded. "This is my wife Jean." The woman smiled and I shook her hand.

Sally and Carolyn walked into the room. "Dinner is ready." Sally announced.

Everyone filed towards the dining room. It smelled wonderful. Despite her faults, Sally could cook. It explained why her husband was so round. I heard the doorbell ring. "Excuse me, while I answer that."

Opening the front door, I sighed with relief. Aunt Karen and Uncle Daniel smiled as I opened the door. I threw my arms around them. "Oh thank God you two are here?"

Uncle Daniel laughed. "Hey sweetie. We are here to support you. Karen told me what was going on."

Earlier when I couldn't reach my husband and father I called Aunt Karen. She had just gone back to Connecticut. But I quickly told her about what Sally had said about my father. She agreed to come to dinner.

We walked together towards the dining room. Sally frowned when we reached the doorway. She wasn't expecting them. I looked at the pastor. "Pastor, this is my Aunt Karen and Uncle Daniel."

He smiled and shook their hands. Everyone took their seats around the large table. A few empty seats made me miss my husband. He must be working late tonight. While I usually understood, I really wished he was beside me at the moment.

Sally and Carolyn brought the food out and set in the middle of the table. My mouth watered. It looked so good. Sally and Carolyn sat down. Hank stood up. "Let us say a prayer." Everyone bowed their heads and held hands.

I had to stifle a laugh. I said my own quiet prayer to my Grandfather while the Pastor recited some cliché. "Amen." I said with the group. Everyone began to dig into dinner. Roast beef with gravy. Roasted potatoes with carrots. Warm biscuits. It was all delicious.

"So Persephone," The pastor started. "Sally and Hank tell me that your father goes around pretending to be the Devil."

I nearly choked on the food I was eating. Aunt Karen squeezed my hand. I took a drink of water. "Um excuse me?" Was all I could squeak out.

"Well, they tell me he calls himself Lucifer."

"That is his real name, Pastor." I said in between bites of potato.

"Okay." The man got quiet for a minute. "But you have to be serious. What kind of man would pretend he is the Devil?"

"I assure you it's not pretend." Said a very English voice from the doorway of the dining room. My father stood there. He looked at the group of us eating. "You started dinner without me. I am offended." He walked towards the table. I smiled at him. It was like my prayer had been answered.

The pastor eyed my father. My father caught him staring. "Lucifer Morningstar." He held out his hand to the pastor. The pastor didn't respond. My father shrugged. He sat down at the table and began to fill a plate with food. He ate a few bites. "Oh this roast is exquisite. Sally did you make this." He noticed everyone staring at him. "OH dear. Did I forget to say grace? Wouldn't want to offend my Father now would I."

I tried not to laugh. It was a nervous laugh. I just looked down at the plate. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Now you say your father, who do you mean?" I heard Pastor Gordon ask my father.

"The only one I have." He responded. "Oh these potatoes. Sally you should be a chef." He smiled to her.

"You made it sound like you meant God." The pastor said.

"That's because I did." My father said between bites of food.

I got up and walked over to the bar at the other end of the table. I picked up a bottle of wine and popped it open. I poured some into a glass. Oh I wish I could drink it. I took it and set it down in front of my father. I squeezed his shoulder and smiled. He returned that smile. "Thank you Persephone." I sat back down.

"Your father is God." Pastor Gordon responded.

My father nodded his head as he took a sip of the wine. "This is good wine." He said to me. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh I don't remember."

"You honestly go around telling people that your father is God and that your name is Lucifer." The pastor continued his questions.

"It's the truth."

"And people believe you."

"Some."

It got quiet for a moment. I glanced at Aunt Karen. She looked back. I could see the same look in her eyes. Neither of us liked where this was going. I truly hoped they wouldn't provoke my father into revealing his true self. "So, Lucifer how are things going in LA?" Karen broke in trying to change the subject.

My father seems to understand. "Could not be better, Karen." They exchanged knowing smiles. "Though I am seriously thinking about opening a club here in New York."

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah. Lux is doing so well I thought about franchising and expanding. I could spend more time here with you and Tristan."

"That would be great. But won't Chloe miss you?"

He shrugged. "Oh I think she'll survive."

"Who is Chloe?" Aunt Karen asked.

"She is a friend." MY father said a little forlornly. "She is a detective I help out sometimes."

Karen nodded. "That's interesting."

"Very." I said. I glanced over at my in-laws and the pastor. They didn't seem happy that Karen and I had hijacked the conversation. I was glad.

"What sort of club are you talking about?" Pastor Gordon chimed in.

"Oh you know. The kind with sexy pole dancers. Lots of booze. Scantily clad patron gyrating on the floor to naughty music." My father responded with his best Devil smile. "The kind people like you protest."

The pastor shook his head. "A den of sin."

My father nodded. "Precisely."

I could hear Tristan crying on the monitor. I was done eating. "Excuse me." I said as I got up from the table. I quickly walked to the nursery. I picked up the crying baby. Cradling him against me I shushed him.

There was someone behind me. It was my dad. He stood watching me with the baby. He took a sip of the wine.

"I'm sorry about them Dad."

He shrugged. "Like I can't handle a pastor."

"I know but I don't know what they are planning."

He scoffed. "Maybe an excision." He laughed. I followed suit.

"That would be interesting."

"Those never work. Trust me."

I set the baby on the changing table. I began to unbutton his onesie. My father made a face. "Sorry, I have to change his diaper."

"I'll be outside on the balcony." He left us alone.

I finished changing the baby. Aunt Karen rushed into the room. She looked worried. "Pastor Gordon is talking to your father on the balcony."

"And?"

"Aren't you a little worried."

"A little." I shrugged as we headed towards the living room. We reached the living room just as I heard a blood curdling scream coming from the balcony.

I ran outside with everyone else. Pastor Gordon was on the ground screaming as my father stood over him. He had the look. I took a bet that Pastor Gordon had just seen my father's other face. I walked up to my father. "Dad, what happened?"

"HE IS THE DEVIL!" The pastor screamed. MY father-in-law reached down to help the man. "HE IS THE DEVIL!" The pastor kept screaming. Hank and Joshua helped the man inside.

I looked at my father. "Dad?" I said to him.

My father casually took a sip of wine. He smiled at me but didn't say a word. He turned his gaze to the city and took a puff on his cigarette.

"Dad?" I put my hand on his arm. I could still hear the pastor screaming in the house.

Karen leaned to me. "I am going to go check on the baby." She walked quickly into the house.

My father was still staring at the city not saying a word. He finished the wine and flicked his cigarette over the railing.

"Dad, seriously. Answer me."

He turned and looked at me. Those dark eyes looking me over. "Oh we were just having a conversation about God and religion." He leaned against the railing of the balcony. He looked down towards the street.

"You didn't show him your nasty face?"

My father smiled and shrugged. "He insisted."

"And?"

"Well, you heard him."

I laughed. "Yeah, I think half the neighborhood heard him." I hated that it happened but I was also glad. So many pastors preach the word of god. Warning people against being influenced by the Devil. Don't let the Devil lead you astray. That sort of talk. They say to face the Devil with the power of God. With the power of God, you can look the Devil in the eye and not be afraid. But when they were face with the actual face of the Devil so many of them screamed and wet themselves.

"Well, I don't think he'll be coming around here anymore."

Hank walked out onto the balcony. His expression dark. He glared at my father. "I don't know what you are but I want you to stay away from my family." He turned his glare on me. "You hear me. I don't want that man or whatever he is near my family."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Well, then leave."

Hank took a step towards me. "I never liked you. I don't know what my son was thinking marrying you. He had a nice obedient wife and two lovely girls."

"Yeah. She cheated on him and then took his daughters away from him. Great loving wife." I scoffed at him.

He took another step towards me. His face close to mine. "This isn't over. I don't want my son with you. He is going to have to choose between us and you. You harlot."

My father stepped beside me. "Wait one second you portend little toad. I don't appreciate you calling my daughter a harlot."

"Well, any woman who doesn't know their place is not really a woman." Hank snarled.

My father's expression darkened. "Who are you to tell her what her place is?"

Hank raised his hand to punch my father. My father caught his arm. Hank was shocked at my father's strength.

"Dad, stop." I placed my hand on my father's arm. My father turned to me. He sighed and release his grip on Hank's arm. "I think you guys should leave Hank."

He spat at me. "With pleasure." He stormed back inside.

I slumped into one of the chairs. My father sat in the one beside me. "I'm exhausted." I just laughed.

Hours later I was lying in bed reading. All of the in-laws had to carry the pastor out of the apartment. I waited for police to show up at my door. But they never did. My thoughts were interrupted by Bryan entering the room. I gasped at his face. His right eye was nearly swollen shut and his lip was cut open.

"Bryan. What happened?"

He shrugged. "A little scuffle with a suspect. Its alright."

I put my arms around him and gently kissed him. "Boy, did oyu miss the action around here." I said to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He shook his head. "First I want to tell you about the night we had." He sat on the bed as he unbuttoned his shirt. I saw more bruises on his chest.

I sat on my chair and faced him. I waited for him to tell his story.

"First I have a question."

"Okay."

"Do you have any brothers?"

 **Author's Note: Haha. Yes I am evil. I left it on a cliffhanger. Enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: The first part of this chapter is going to be during the time when Persephone was dealing with in-laws and a pastor. This is why Bryan was not at home.**

He came to in the back of a cop car. He was slumped over with his hands cuffed behind his back. He heard the two men talking in the front. The older one had a very New York accent. The younger blonde one did also but it wasn't as pronounced. He laid there for a few moments before attempting to sit up.

The older one looked back at him. Observing him struggle to sit up. "We'll be at the precinct shortly." The old one said. He sighed and just laid there.

The car stopped and the door opened. The younger blonde one grabbed him. He didn't resist. This wasn't the first time he had been in jail. He thought about running but he was hungry. A couple of nights in jail meant free food and a hot shower. So he complied.

They walked him into the building and he was put into a barren room. It was dark save for one light hovering over a metal table with two metal chairs. A barred window looked out over the city. The blonde detective sat him down. He left the cuffs on.

He sat there for a while after the two left. He could hear the bustle of the street below the window. Then the voices started. Telling him to break out. Telling him to strangle the life from the two cops and run. Run. But he resisted. Something about this place. The door opened and he jumped. He stared right at the blonde detective. The blonde set a cup of water on the table then undid his cuffs.

"You promise to play nice?" The detective said.

He just shrugged. His dark eyes still upon the detective. The detective took the seat opposite him. For a moment they sat in silence. Then the detective spoke. "What is your name?"

He picked up the water. He drank it down in three gulps He gently set the cup down. His dark eyes upon the detective. But he remained silent.

The detective sighed. "Oh so we are going with the silent treatment, then?"

He shrugged again. His dark eyes focused on the table. The top was polished. He could almost see a mirror image of his dirty bearded face. A jagged scar ran down his left cheek. A souvenir from the time another bum cut him over an argument. He had strangled the other man. Leaving his body under a bridge. And he ran.

The detective shifted in his chair. "Why did you run from my partner earlier?"

His dark eyes looked back at him from the polished table. Dirty black hair hung down. He was ready for that shower. He ignored the detective's questions.

"Were you involved in the attack on the officers earlier?"

He looked at the detective. A ruggedly handsome man with blue eyes. He loved blue eyes. Clean shaven, square jaw with slicked bac blonde hair. Muscular arms folded against a well-built chest. He wasn't afraid to admit he was quite attracted to the other man. "Maybe." He said to the detective.

"Maybe?" The detective narrowed his eyes at him. "Maybe." The detective nodded. "Care to elaborate on the maybe?"

He shrugged. "For a bite to eat." His stomach rumbled. He didn't care what he got. He just wanted food. "For a burger I will tell you anything you want."

The detective nodded. "Tell me you name first."

"Isaiah." It had been a long time since he had told anyone his name. The nuns at the orphanage had given it to him. He didn't particularly like it but he wasn't inclined to pick another.

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" The detective actually smiled. "I'll see about that burger." The detective got up from his seat and went to open the door.

"You didn't tell me your name." He said to the handsome detective.

"Bryan."

He was alone again. He sighed and got up from the chair. For a few moments he paced. Something outside of the window caught his attention. He looked out over the city. He was surprised at the view. Then a face appeared. He jumped back. Blinked and the face was gone. He sat back down at the table and closed his eyes.

He jumped when the door opened. His head was lying against the cold metal table. Opening his eyes, he then sat up. The handsome detective appeared. He had a bag of food and cup holder with drinks.

"Wasn't sure what you would like so I just got you a regular burger and some fries."

His mouth watered as the detective set the food down. He grabbed the bag and fumbled with wrapper. He looked at the burger for a moment and then took a bite. It tasted like gold, like the greatest thing on earth. More bites. He picked up a handful of fries and shoved them into his mouth.

The detective watched him for a minute. "Boy, you are really hungry, buddy."

He just nodded. He wolfed down the burger so fast. He turned his attention on the fries. Their salty fried goodness. When he was done he belched. "Sorry." He looked up from the empty wrappers. The detective sat quietly across from him.

"So, are you going to tell me what you know about the attack earlier?"

He sighed. Picking up the soda he drank a few swallows. "They came up to me. Started asking questions. I declined and walked away." He paused and took another long drink of soda. "They followed me. One put his hand on me. I defended myself."

The detective sat quietly. "Defended yourself?"

"Yeah. I'm just one unarmed man against two armed cops. I didn't think he would go down so easily."

Bryan nodded and kept listening. "You broke his jaw."

"Oops." He shrugged. "The other one had his gun pointed at me. I defended myself."

"He has a concussion."

"Sorry. Sometimes I don't know my own strength."

"They said your eyes glowed."

He laughed. Sitting back in the chair he threw his head back and laughed. "That's what they all say."

The detective sighed. He shifted in his chair. "Where are you from, Isaiah?"

It was weird hearing his name. For so long he had just gone by nothing. That was what he was nothing. He had been dumped at an orphanage as a baby. A family adopted him but returned him when strange things happened around him. They said he was possessed.

"Nowhere." He responded to the detective. "I am a wandering spirit."

"Fair enough. Where did you come from before you were in New York?"

"From the south." He smiled at the detective. This was the first time in a long time he enjoyed talking to someone. The detective seemed kind and genuine. Even though he had injured two of his colleagues. He had brought him food. He found himself lost in the man's blue eyes.

"Do you have a last name, Isaiah?"

He shrugged. "Not that I know of." He stood up from his chair. He hated how uncomfortable it was. He walked over to the window. He waited for the face to appear. Nothing.

"You know we have to charge you with assault of a police officer. Twice."

He turned to the detective. "You can try. No one has ever been able to hold me long." His voice came out like venom. He turned and walked back towards the table. He picked up his soda cup. He drank down the soda until the straw made that annoying empty cup sound. Sighing he set it down. "Eventually you will find I am not one to be contained."

The detective sat there quietly. His perfectly formed hands setting on the table. His heart sank when he spied a gold wedding band on the detective left ring finger. "How long have you been married?"

The detective picked up his hand and looked at it for a moment. "Ten months."

"To a woman?"

The detective laughed. "Yes."

He sat in the chair again. He faced away from the detective. His earlier attraction gone. His eyes now focused on the wall. He closed his eyes for a moment. A raspy cold voice entered his thoughts. _Run. They are coming for you. Run! RUN!_ He stood up and started for the door.

The detective was quick to get on his feet. "Whoa, where you going buddy?"

"I have to leave."

"You aren't going anywhere."

"Please, you don't understand."

The detective placed himself between him and the door. He just stared at him. The detective was far too beautiful for him to want to hurt. He just paced. "Please! I didn't mean to hurt those officers. But if you let me leave no one else will get hurt."

"That sounds like a threat Isaiah."

"It's not. Please, just let me go. I have to find him."

Those blue eyes scrutinized him. "Find who?"

Isaiah stopped pacing. He looked the detective dead on. His dark eyes focused on the other man. He felt the fire rise within him His eyes glowed red. "The fallen one."

He waited for the detective to run screaming but he just stood there. He wasn't the least bit afraid. Everyone else would have wet themselves and ran.

"The fallen one?" The detective replied.

He felt the fire recede from his eyes. "Yes the fallen one. He was cast out of heaven. I need to find him."

"Why?"

"He is my father."

The detective's eyes got wide. He now saw fear in the other man's eyes. He was waiting for that fear. It was time to pounce on that fear. He lunged for the detective. The detective dodge his attack. He turned and ran for the other man again. He swung his fist and landed on the detective's gut.

The detective fell to the ground. Then the door came open and two more men came in with weapons drawn. He smiled at them. The fire in his eyes as he lunged for them. A shot rang out and all went black.

* * *

 ****Persephone***

I stood there looking at me husband. He had just asked if I had any brothers. "I think so."

My husband nodded. He didn't say anything. I saw him wince and put his hands on his gut. He was bruised up pretty bad.

"Why do you ask?"

Bryan just walked into the bathroom, I stood there for a moment. Then I followed him into the large bathroom. Bryan stood at his sink. His head down. He was taking quick breaths.

"Bryan." I put my hand on his back. He tensed up. "Bryan. Honey what happened?"

Bryan sighed heavily. He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. He just stared for a moment. His blue eyes looked like they were searching for something. He sighed long and then walked back into the bedroom. He sat on the bed.

I sat next to him. "Please talk to me."

"Remember earlier when you came in and the captain sent Tucker and I to the hospital?"

"Yeah. Is this about the two officers that were attacked? Are they alright?"

He nodded. "Yes. A little banged up but they will survive." He stood up again. Wincing at the pain from his injuries. "We got the description of a suspect. John chased him through the park. I found him by the tunnel. He punched me and then John taped him."

I sat quietly listening to my husband's story. It sounded like another night in New York City.

"There was something about him. The look in his eyes. A very familiar look." Bryan's tone got low as he spoke. "We got back to the precinct and the guy was pretty cooperative. He asked for some food. I brought him a burger."

I watched as Bryan nervously paced the bedroom. He was not acting like himself. Normally my husband was composed and very little rattled him. He had been a detective for nearly twenty years. Far more than my four years. But right now he was not alright.

"We talked for a little bit. He seemed sane. Then he tried to leave. He said he had to find him."

Bryan stopped pacing. He looked at me. His blue eyes wrought with worry and fear. I remained quiet while he recounted his story. The earlier scuffle with his parents was now forgotten at the moment. My heart ached for him. "He was looking for the fallen one."

"The fallen one?" I said.

"Yes. The fallen one."

The tone in Bryan's voice. It was the same tone he had used when he found out I was the daughter of the Devil. It was laced with anger and fear. Fear that I may hurt him. We were trying to take down a really difficult suspect. The man had been built like a tank. I made the decision to use my gifts to take him down. Bryan had seen the glow in my eyes. He had seen the fire erupt around us. He had witnessed it. When it was over he wouldn't talk to me. We were assigned to different partners. He wouldn't speak to me for months.

I sighed. My heart knew where this was going.

"He said he needed to find the fallen one." Bryan's voice became shaky. "His eyes glowed red. He was seeking his father."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Bryan's voice rose. "He said he was seeking his father. Then he attacked me."

"I'm sorry."

"Now, Persephone I need to you to be honest with me. Do you have any brothers?"

"I know I have _had_ brothers and sisters. But I never met any. Are you sure he meant?"

"He looked just like him, Persi. Same build. Same hair. Same eyes."

I walked to my husband and wrapped my arms around him. He winced a little. I pulled away. But he pulled me back to him. I leaned my head on his chest. For a moment we stayed there like that. "I will talk to my father." I said quietly.

I heard Tristan start to cry. I looked up at my husband. I kissed him on the lips and then left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

****Persephone***

The next morning, I was standing at the stove cooking breakfast. Tristan was a few feet away in a bouncy seat. He was awake and just looking around. I wondered what his newborn eyes saw. He was just now a week old. I was singing softly as I flipped the eggs. My mind going over the conversation with Bryan.

 _He looked just like him, Persi._ Bryan sounded distressed. The same distress he had when he found out about who I was. I sighed. There was a possibility I had a brother. I wanted to ask my father about it. I just didn't know how to approach it. I had also told Bryan what had happened at dinner. He didn't say much. We just went to sleep.

I was putting eggs onto a plate just a Bryan walked into the kitchen. His eye looked worse than it did last night. I could tell he was having trouble seeing out of it. His lip almost purple. He winced from the pain in his ribs. I tried talking him into seeing a doctor. He wouldn't. We kissed and I handed him the plate of food.

He walked to the table and sat down. He ate silently. I poured a cup of coffee and added a little bit of creamer and set it in front of him. I tickled Tristan's little feet as I passed by him. Bryan wouldn't look at me.

My cousin Cody joined us shortly. Wearing not but underwear he began rummaging through the fridge. "Cody Edward Collins, go put some clothes on."

He turned his sassy brown eyes at me. His blonde hair down in a Bieber style. "I am wearing clothes." His head still in the fridge.

"What are you looking for?" I said to him.

There were times I sounded more like his mother than his cousin. He looked fourteen to me. But he was eighteen. He had been living with me for two years. I had found him living on the streets. His father had kicked him out of the house for being gay. I shuddered thinking about his father. The same man who had driven me to suicide at sixteen.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

I huffed and shut the door. "Here." I handed him a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. He grinned and took it to the table. He greeted Bryan. I listened at the two of them made small talk. I started to plate food for myself.

"Good morning, everyone." I heard my father's British sounding voice say. He appeared in the doorway. He had on his silk robe and shorts. He smiled to me. "Smells good, darling."

"Hope so." I kissed him on the cheek as I handed him a plate of food.

He went and sat at the table. I watched as Bryan eyes him uneasily. My father retuned the gaze with mild confusion. "My word, Bryan what happened to your face?"

"Nothing." Bryan responded gruffly.

"Looks like you ran into a wall."

"Maybe I did."

My father just looked at my husband for a moment. "Oh dear. Are you angry about last night?" My father ate a bite of food.

I set a cup of coffee in front of him and went back to the stove. I was eager to get some food for myself. It was quiet for a moment.

"Look Bryan. I am sorry about the pastor. But he had it coming."

"Don't worry about it, Lucifer." Bryan said without looking up.

I sat down next to Bryan. I started to put food in my mouth when the baby started crying. Sighing I set my fork down. I started to get up but Bryan beat me to it. He gently picked up the baby and took him back to his seat. He cradles him in his arm as he ate one handed.

I continued eating.

"Are you sure?" My father said to Bryan.

"Yeah, Lucifer. I said it's alright. I will call my folks later."

"They were pretty angry."

"Well, do you blame them?" Bryan's voice sounded angry. He sighed when he looked down at our son. "Sorry."

I looked over at Cody. He was listening to music in his head and chewing slowly on bacon. "Hey, Cody what are your plans today?"

He shrugged. "Just going to work on the blog. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would watch Tristan for a few hours?" I hated to leave my one-week old baby alone. Cody was going to be our nanny while he took internet college courses. He was taking all sorts of baby care classes. He was already great with the baby. "There is a hundred-dollar bill in it for you."

He smiled. "Sure."

"Where are you headed off to?" My father piped in.

I looked at Bryan. He didn't say anything. "An appointment." I wasn't going to tell him about the stranger in lock up. I wanted to see him for myself. There was a chance that he was the son of another angel. My father wasn't the only one with children. But the way Bryan described him.

My father didn't say anything else. He just kept eating his breakfast.

We all sat eating silently for a few more minutes. Then a horrible smell made us all gag. We all looked at the baby. Bryan sighed and got up. "I got it." He started to walled out of the room.

"Brave man, changing a diaper." My father remarked.

"Yeah, well some of us take care of our responsibilities." Bryan remarked angrily and left the room.

I stood up to clear off the dishes. My father was sitting looking in the direction that Bryan had left. "Are you sure he isn't upset about last night?" He said to me.

"Yes." I picked up his empty plate and took it to the sink with the others. I started ringing them all off. I started humming to myself again.

"Everyone is so testy this morning." My father said to Cody.

"Huh?" Cody replied.

"Never mind." My father got up and brushed past me. "I'll see you later, darling." He left before I could respond.

I finished cleaning the kitchen and walked into the bedroom to get dressed. Bryan was sitting on the bed with Tristan. I kissed the top of his head as I walked to the closet. Staring at my clothes I sighed. Nothing looked good. Things still fit me weird. My body didn't have a chance to go back to normal yet. I didn't want to rush it. Finally, I settled on a pair of jeans and nice pink blouse. I pulled my hair back in my usual ponytail.

Bryan was still on the bed with the baby. "Bryan, are you almost ready?"

He looked up. "Yeah." He had on a white dress shirt with a blue tie and black slacks. He looked so good. I couldn't stop staring. He stood up and I followed him to the nursery. He reluctantly put Tristan in his crib. I gently put my arm around him and we walked out to the living room.

My father was sitting reclined in one of the chairs. He looked up as we approached. "You kids have fun you hear." His voice was more sarcasm than anything. Bryan just eyed him.

Cody came in and as down on the couch. "See you guys later. Don't worry about Tristan." He smiled. I ruffled his blonde hair. "Hey."

I laughed and waved at my father. "Bye Dad." Then we walked out.

For a while we rode in the car in silence. The radio playing Tom Petty. I hummed to the music. My brain going over the possibility of meeting a brother. I had always wondered what it would be like. Malachi had told me about some of my siblings. They had caused destruction and death. That was why we were so closely watched by Heaven. I sighed. He said few of them made it out of their twenties. I was the only one that had been able to have a baby. I wondered if Tristan would have to be monitored too.

I glanced over at Bryan. His blue eyes focused on the road. It was nice morning. The sun shined and the sky was so blue. His jaw was clenched. I put my hand on his arm. But he didn't relax. He just kept his eyes on the road.

"So, you aren't mad about what happened last night?"

"What happened last night?" He said a little absent-mindedly.

"Um, your parents had Pastor Gordon over for dinner." I sighed. My hand still on his arm. I stroked gently. He didn't seem to notice. "Pastor Gordon questioned my father's identity and found out the hard way."

Bryan chuckled. "Oh right. I would have paid to see that." That was the first I had seen him smile in a while. "No, I'm not mad. Pastor Gordon is an ass."

"Okay. But what about your parents?" I didn't want him to hate his parents. Despite our differences. I wanted him to have a relationship with his parents even if they hated me. Call me crazy.

"I'll talk to them later." He said quietly.

We sat in silence again. We were heading to Rikers to visit the mysterious man. He had to be taken to the psychiatric facility under heavy sedation. He was placed in the maximum security. It was not going to be easy to get to him. I was going to have to use some of my persuasion gifts. But I needed to see him.

We were finally able to reach it and get to the visitor's center. Bryan had on his badge. I had mine in my purse. The guard in the visitor center let us through pretty easily. We took the shuttle to the psychiatric facility. I said a little prayer as we exited the vehicle and headed inside.


	10. Chapter 10

We walked up to the desk sergeant. She was a broad woman. She had short brown hair and brown eyes hidden behind glasses. She wrinkled her nose when she looked at us. "Can I help you?"

Bryan took the lead. "I am Detective Bryan Lockhart. I am here to question a suspect."

"Name?"

"Isaiah Doe."

Her eyes got wide for a moment. She then looked at the computer screen. The back at Bryan. "We are on strict orders not to let anyone near _that_ one." She said with a bit of disgust.

"I was told that we could get access to him."

"Who told you?"

"Dr. Faust."

She sighed and picked up the phone. I put my hand on the receiver. "It's important we speak with that patient." I opened my mind to find her weaknesses.

Her expression relaxed. Her eyes widened as I looked her in the eye. "He is dangerous." She said quietly.

"Very."

She put the phone down. I saw her reached for her radio.

 _Go on in._ I said in my mind.

"Go on in." She said. Her eyes holding the weird hypnotic look. She was not entirely in charge of her mind. I was temporarily in charge. "Gus will take you there."

A man in blue scrubs stood at the desk. He shot a look at the woman. "But- "

He started to say but stopped. _This way_ I said in my mind. "This way." He stretched his hand towards the door as the woman pressed the buttons to open the doors.

My husband glanced at me. I could tell he wasn't entirely comfortable having me use my powers to manipulate people. I wasn't comfortable either. We followed Gus down a long hallway with metal doors. I could hear various patients yelling and babbling through the doors. Wild eyes staring at us as we passed. We passed through another set of heavily locked doors. We stopped into front of a door that looked like it belonged to a vault. There was a small window. I couldn't see anything. Gus fumbled with the controls and locks to open the door. It opened with a hiss.

I started to go in. Bryan put his hand on my shoulder. "Please be careful."

I put my hand on his and squeezed. "Lock the doors behind me."

"But Persi?" He pleaded.

"Do it."

His blue eyes pleaded with me. But he nodded. "Okay."

I took a deep breath and said a prayer and stepped inside. The room was padded. No furniture. No window. Barely any light. I heard as the locks on the door engaged. I looked around the room and found him cowering in the corner. He had nothing but a pair of light linen pants on. His eyes tightly closed as he mumbled to himself.

I looked at his scarred back. It looked like he had been whipped at one time. He was thin. Almost emaciated. His long hair hung in his face. I approached him slowly. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. I paused. Bryan wasn't kidding. He had a long beard covering a scarred face. But those eyes. Those dark piercing eyes.

I smiled as I sat down in front of him. He pulled back against the wall. Closing his eyes, he began to mumble. His arms folded against his scrawny chest.

I sighed. "Isaiah." I said softly to him. I opened my mind and found calm. I projected the calm into the room. Slowly he looked up. He then looked me in the eyes. They widened. My eyes resembled his own. "Hello Isaiah."

"Who…who are you?" He said slowly.

"My name is Persephone."

"Every spring solstice she would rise from the Underworld. Demeter would rejoice and the earth once again came alive."

I smiled. "You like Greek mythology?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a favorite myth? Or a god?"

"Hades."

I nodded. Hades. The God of the Underworld. He was the eldest son of Kronos. Together with his brothers Poseidon and Zeus they defeated the Titan and sent his chopped up remains to Tartarus. He was then tricked by Zeus into running the Underworld. A figure much like my father. Reviled and feared. All of humanities evils and sins blamed on him.

"Good choice."

He relaxed a bit as I spoke. He still stayed as close to the wall as possible.

"I used to go to a lot of libraries. They were the only places that would leave me alone. As long as I sat quietly." He rocked a little. His knees against his chest. His scrawny arms around them. He kept his gaze on me. "Who are you?"

"I told you. My name is Persephone."

"I got that." Slight anger and irritation reached his voice. "Are you another psychologist? Are you here to inject me with more needles?" I saw him looking me over. I held up my hands.

"No. I'm just here to talk."

"That's what they all say."

I heard the locks on the doors engaging. I turned and saw an angry man looking in the window. He was arguing with someone. I assumed it to be Bryan. The door started to open. I held up my hand then moved it downwards and the door closed.

Isaiah looked at me with astonishment. "How…how did you do that?"

I just smiled at him. He inched a little towards me. His eyes again searching mine. The doors again started to open. I held up my hand again and lowered it to close them. I then turned my hand and listened as the locks engaged. I turned to see the astonished face of the strange man in the window.

Isaiah was right in front of me. "What are you?"

I turned to him. Looking him dead on. "I could ask you the same thing Isaiah." He licked his lips. His eyes looking at the window. I could hear muffled voices outside the door. "I hear that you can do some extraordinary things as well."

He looked down at his hands. He flexed them. "I wouldn't call it extraordinary. I'm a freak." His eyes got sad. He looked away from me. He stood up and walked to another corner of the room. I stood up. My legs felt stiff from sitting cross legged.

He stood against the padded wall. His arms folded against him again. I wanted to hug him. He looked so lost. So broken. Anger rose inside me. I wanted to confront my father. Yell at him. Scream at him. I took a few steps towards Isaiah. "You aren't alone Isaiah."

He turned to me. Anger in his eyes. "What would you know?" He looked me over. I was wearing nice clothes. My body wasn't covered in scars. "You don't know anything about me. Just, just leave me alone."

I stood there not moving. This seemed to anger him. He turned and looked at me full on. "I said go." His voice rose. It sounded familiar. "Get away from me!" He took a step towards me. I could hear banging on the door. But I held my ground. "GO!" He screamed. The power shook the room.

The banging on the door got louder. I didn't turn to look though. I stood there looking at Isaiah. I looked him right in the eyes.

He growled. "GO!" His brown eyes then turned red with fire. I could feel the heat in the room rising. "GO!" The room shook. The only light flickered. The pounding on the door intensified. I think they were trying to use a battering ram to get in.

I just stood there. The fire in his eyes remained. I then returned it. I felt the fire inside my own eyes rise. I looked at him dead on. I released the power I felt inside. The room shook more intensely. He gasped when he saw my eyes. The fire in his eyes receded. The room stopped shaking. The pounding on the door stopped.

"You."

I nodded. "I hear you are seeking the fallen one."

He panted. Sweat beaded on his skin. He walked to the wall. He began to pound his head on the wall. I rushed over. I tried stopped him. "Isaiah. Stop. Please." I tried to find my calm center. I did my best to expel it outwards.

He stopped pounding his head. But he backed away from my touch. "The fallen one is my father." Tears came down his cheeks. "They said he was my father."

"Who said that Isaiah?"

"The angels."

He started pacing the room. The banging on the door started again. I turned and looked to see Bryan at the window. His eyes pleading for me to hurry up.

"Don't be afraid Isaiah." I did my best to calm him. He stopped and I placed my hands on his thin bare shoulders. He didn't pull away. He just faced me. "It will be okay. I'm here for you."

"You aren't afraid?"

"No."

"Why? You should be afraid. But you. You had the fire."

"Yes. The fallen one is your father. Who is the fallen one?"

"Lucifer."

I had to do my best to hold back my anger at my father. How could he abandon Isaiah? "Isaiah. You aren't alone. Believe me when I say that. Lucifer is my father too."

He looked at me with the earlier astonishment. "He is?"

"Yes." The banging resumed. I turned to Bryan's worried face in the window. I mouthed _okay_. "Look Isaiah. I have to go."

He frowned. His shoulders slumped. I placed my hand on his arm. He didn't pull away. He turned his eyes to me. It was like he longed for someone to touch him and not hurt him. I smiled at him. He returned it. It looked so much like my father's.

"I promise you. I will be back."

"You will."

"Yes. A child of Lucifer never breaks a promise." I held out my arms and he leaned against me. For a moment we hugged. I had a brother. I wanted to do everything I could to help him. I pulled back. "I will be back."

"Goodbye Persephone." He said sadly.

I released the doors. I felt the locks relax. I approached the door and it opened. I walked out to a group of men in riot gear and men in scrubs. They all looked at me with shock. I closed the door behind me. I could see Isaiah looking out through the window.

A man in a white doctor's coat stepped forward. "Just what hell were you doing in there?" He said angrily.

"I was talking to my brother." I said confidently and started down the hallway. I walked past the men in riot gear. Bryan was behind the doctor.

"Brother?" The doctor said.

"Yes, sorry I didn't come sooner. I didn't know. I had to come here and find out."

"He is a highly dangerous man."

"That's because he had spent his whole life afraid. People don't understand what he is. He won't be a problem now."

"What is he?" The doctor asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." He put his hands on his hips.

I leaned closer to him. "The son of the Devil." I walked to the outside doors. Bryan stayed close behind me.

"You had them scared to death. The entire building shook. The lights flickered." Bryan whispered in my ear.

"I wasn't scared."

"I know but- "

"You wanted to know."

He nodded. "Yes. So is he?"

I nodded. "He is my brother."

The desk sergeant was standing behind her desk glaring at us. Gus stood beside her. We were met with our captain. He glared at us.

"Just what HELL were you two thinking?" He stood a few feet from us both. He was about to blow.

I reached into the depth of my mind and found the calm. "It's okay Captain."

"Are you kidding me? I get calls that two of my detectives someone tricked these two into letting them talk to a highly dangerous mental patient." He practically spits out the words as he paced. "I should put you both on leave. Hell I should just fire you both." He sighed. "But I won't."

Bryan stepped forward. "Look Captain, it was my idea. I just wanted to find out more about the suspect."

The captain took in a heated sigh. "Well? Did you get anything useful?"

Bryan turned his gaze to me. The captain followed suit. "Yes." I said. "He is my brother." I started to head out the door.

"What!" My captain exclaimed. I stopped. "Can you repeat that? He is your brother."

"Yeah. Came as a surprise to me too."

He looked at Bryan. "Did you know?"

"Just now, sir." Bryan shrugged at him. "I'm sorry sir. I suspected. But I had to know."

The captain relaxed slightly. "You two have put me in a bind. I am going to have to smooth this over with brass."

"No one got hurt."

"I know."

We continued outside to the waiting shuttle bus. We climbed on and rode back to where our car was parked. The captain walked quietly with us for a moment. We stopped beside the Range Rover. "Persi, I have to know something."

"Yes, Captain."

"What is he?"

"The son of the Devil."

The captain's eyes widened. The normally composed no nonsense man looked afraid. The same look his twin brother had given me when I awoke in a body bag in Iraq. I had been dead. A grenade had blown a hole in my side. But I sat up and my wounds healed. His twin brother was my commanding officer. I had to tell him the truth.

"My brother said there was something about you. Are you- "

"Yes." I looked him dead on.

He sighed. "That certainly explains a lot." He didn't sound overly concerned. "You two head on home. Bryan I expect to see you later at the precinct." He then walked away.

Bryan and I stood there a moment watching him leave. Then we got into the car and drove home.

 **Author's Note: Yes I realize this chapter borders on realism. But it is a story about the children of the Devil.**


	11. Chapter 11

We drove home in silence. I had my head resting on my arm. The radio was playing in the background. The Beatles this time. I sang along to it. I love the Beatles. Bryan glanced over at me. He seemed a little bit more relaxed than he did this morning. Strange considering, he just watched his wife nearly take down a building.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. A light turned red and we came to a stop. He reached over and put his right hand on my knee. He ran his hand up and down my thigh. I felt tingles go up my body. I smiled and placed my hand on his. Our fingers interlocked. He picked up my hand and placed it on his lips. The light turned green and he dropped our interlocked hands to his lap.

"I love you Persi." He said with a smile.

"I love you too Bryan." The warmth from his hand was a comfort at the moment. We avoided talking about what had happen back at Rikers. We just enjoyed the moment.

He pulled the Range Rover to a stop in front of our building. The valet rushed over but Bryan waved him off. He sighed. "I have to go to work for a bit."

I put my hand on his lap again. I leaned over and kissed him. We held it for a minute. "I know." I whispered. I knew he was going to take a lot of heat from the Captain. I wondered what consequences we would face. We had broken several laws. I hoped it wouldn't cost our jobs. "Good luck."

He laughed. We kissed again. Then I opened the door and grabbed my purse and got out of the vehicle. I waved as he drove off. The doorman greeted me as I walked through the revolving door. I noticed a short black woman standing at the security desk. The guard pointed to me as I passed towards the elevators. She approached me. She had on a black skirt and pink button up shirt. She held out a hand.

"Mrs. Lockhart. I'm Judith Reynolds." She pulled out an identification. My heart sank when I realized what it was. "I am with children protective services. I am here to do a welfare check on your home and child."

"Why?"

"We just got a report that there is a possible threat to the safety of your child."

That's preposterous." I said to her as I walked to the elevators.

"I just have to follow up on the lead. It has come to our attention that there are people around your home who may be dangerous."

I scoffed at her. "There is no one around my child who will cause him any harm."

"Still I need to check."

"No." I pushed the button to the elevator.

"It's the law."

"I know the law. Come back with an officer and a warrant." The elevator dinged and I got in. The doors closed on her frustrated face. I hated to be short with a social worker. I knew what kind of hell they went through. I had gone with several on welfare checks of children when I was in uniform.

Ding. The elevator reached the sixteenth floor and I walked out. I passed Cody on the way to the door. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

I put my hands on my hips. "What about Tristan?"

"Lucifer is watching hm."

"Okay. Well, be safe." I said to him as he scampered down the hall to the elevator.

I opened the door and walked into the elevator. I was so angry with my father. I wanted to yell at him. I needed to know why he abandoned Isaiah. My anger dissipated when I spied him reclined in a chair fast asleep with my baby asleep on his chest. They both looked so content. I hated to break up the moment.

Shaking my head, I dug into my purse to dig out my phone. I had to have a picture. The camera flash went off and my father snorted and opened his eyes. He didn't move. I just stood there enjoying the moment. "That is going all over Facebook. I bet Chloe would love it."

He just smiled. "Shh. I just got the little bugger to sleep."

I sat nearby on one of the couches. "I think he likes his Grandpa."

"What's not to like?" My father said quietly. "We are really going to have to work on that name."

"Like what?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Something that doesn't make me sound old."

"You are old, Dad." I said to him.

The baby began to stir a bit. Then he began to cry. I stood up and gently picked him up. I carried the baby to the nursery and unbuttoned my shirt to nurse him. I relished the moment. Rocking gently in the chair I hummed. My mind wandered back to Isaiah. He was spitting image of my father. Even underneath the beard and long hair I saw the face of Lucifer Morningstar looking at me. When Tristan was done I buttoned my shirt back up and placed him on my shoulder. I hummed a little more.

"You are a natural." MY father's voice startled me. The baby whined when I jumped. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I rose from the chair and placed Tristan in his crib. We stood there for a moment while the baby stared up at us. His eyes already the same dark color as ours. Most babies had blue eyes. I leaned down and kissed him.

Dad and I walked out of the nursery. He walked towards the living room while I went into my bedroom. I stood against the wall for a moment. I was preparing myself to confront the Devil about his lost son. I said a prayer and headed out to the living room. He wasn't there. I headed to the balcony. I could smell cigarette smoke wafting in the breeze. He was standing against the railing. His eyes at the city.

He turned as I approached him. We looked each other in the eyes for a moment. He then turned and walled to one of the chairs. He had a drink sitting there. Picking it up he took a drink. His eyes not looking at me. "If you have something to say, might as well say it."

I pulled one of the other chairs away from the table and set it directly in front of him. I looked him in the eyes. "Dad, how come you didn't tell me, that I had a brother."

He gulped down his drink. Then set down the glass and took a drag of his cigarette. He looked away from me. "I have told you that you had brothers and sisters."

"Yes, you told me none of them were alive."

"That was the truth."

I could feel the anger rising. I got up from the chair fast and it fell backwards. "You are lying."

He straightened up in his chair. "I don't lie Persephone."

"Then explain why there is a son of Lucifer in the psychiatric ward of Rikers."

He gave me a somewhat flabbergasted look. Like he did not know what I was talking about. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come off it, Lucifer." I spat out.

He rose from his chair. "Do not speak to me like that, child." He stamped out his cigarette in the ash tray and picked up his glass and walked into the house. I followed him to the bar.

"I saw him Dad. He looks just like you."

My father picked up a bottle of Bryan's favorite rum. He poured it into the glass. He took a swig. "I honestly don't know what you are going on about Persephone."

"His name is Isaiah." Tears formed in my eyes. My father turned to me. His eyes so like Isaiah's. They looked so much alike. "I met him today. He is at the psych ward at Rikers."

My father set the glass down. "You must be mistaken." He said quietly then headed for the door.

I walked after him and then put myself between him and the door. "I am not mistaken Dad. I'm telling you. He looks just like you. He has your powers."

"The other angels can pass on their powers."

"NO!" I shouted at him. "He said you were his father. He said he was looking for the fallen one." Tears streamed down my face. "I'm telling you. He is your son. How can you not know?"

He tried to side step around me. But I moved in front of me. He tried the other way. "I need to go."

"Oh hell no. You aren't going anywhere."

His expression darkened. "Do not talk to me like that."

"Then tell me. How can you not know you have a son? Did you just randomly knock up some girl and run?"

His expression darkened further. "No." His voice an angry whisper. "Now get out of my way."

"Why so you can just walk away like you did with Hell? Leave everyone else to clean up your mess."

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" His voice shook the building. The fire rose in his eyes. I could feel the heat rising in the apartment.

"THEN TELL ME THE TRUTH!" I yelled back. The room started shaking. Mirrors cracked and lights shattered. I could feel my anger billowing out. I could feel his pushing back against mine. I could feel the room shake.

"I am telling you the truth." He said a little less angrily. "Now step aside before I make you."

"Fine go. Just walk away. Like you did to Isaiah."

He got right in my face. The fire still in his eyes. The building was still shaking. "Move aside." He said through his teeth. I stepped to the side and allowed him to storm out. The door slammed with such force that it flew off the hinges. The building stopped shaking.

I could hear Tristan screaming in the nursery. I rushed down the hall to him. I picked him up and held him close. "Shh. It's alright Tristan. Mommy's here. I'm so sorry." He just shook. I sat down in the rocking chair. Gently rocking as I hummed.

He soon calmed down. I stood up to place him back in the crib. I sensed someone standing behind me. I turned away from the crib. Malachi stood near the window. His long brown hair hung down on his shoulders. He wasn't wearing his normal hippy garb. He had on a formal white robe. His white wings fully extended behind him. His brown eyes were replaced by glowing blue ones. I then felt the power around me. I knew.

"Remember I told you that I would call upon you one day." It was not Malachi's voice. I backed up against the crib. "Today is that day. I am calling upon you to do your duty as a member of this family." I swallowed hard. I gripped the crib till my hands turned white.

The possessed angel took a few steps towards me. I couldn't back up anymore. "A child of Lucifer is roaming the Earth and must be stopped. He is causing too much destruction. I need you to take care of him."

I looked him in the eyes. My mouth was dry. "Sure, I'll take him in."

"NO!" He spoke with such force. He outstretched his hands and a golden sword appeared. It glowed with the light I had seen in Heaven. "You have to take care of him."

"Please no. Don't make me do this."

"Do not disobey me, Persephone. Do not defy my orders. There will be consequences."

My heart started racing. He took another step towards me. He beckoned for me to take the sword. I felt my arms rise up to his. My hands picked up the sword.

"I command this of you Persephone Morningstar. Do not disobey." He repeated. I held the golden sword in my trembling hands. He backed towards the window and the glow died down and he was gone.

The sword disappeared. _It will appear when you need it. Do not disobey me._ I heard in my head. I dropped to the ground below my baby's crib. That was the last I remember.

 **Author's Note: How is that for some supernatural fun? Wheee. I may have made up some stuff that totally doesn't come from the Bible. Oop.**


	12. Chapter 12

Over and over in my head I head his command. _Do not disobey._ I opened my eyes. I was on my side right below the crib. Tristan was strangely quiet. I felt bad. I heard voices calling my name but they were warbled.

"Persi!" It was Bryan and he was much closer. I felt him shaking me. "Persi." He said frantically.

I rolled onto my back and stared up at him. His blue eyes so full of worry. There was someone else beside him. I couldn't make out who. I just lay there listening to my husband frantically trying to rouse me. "Persi." His voice was clearer. I eventually managed to sit up.

The room was spinning a bit. He was kneeling down. I glanced up and Captain Craig was standing in the doorway of the nursery. "Persi, please say something." Bryan pleaded with me.

"Bryan." I said softly. The room stopped spinning. I tried getting to my feet. My Grandfather's voice still echoing in my head. The glowing eyes. The golden sword. I was commanded to kill my own brother. I had just met him. I wanted to help him. I wanted to show him love. Why was I the one charge with this task? Why me? Tears fell down my cheeks. Bryan and the Captain helped me to the rocking chair.

"Oh my god, Persi." Bryan gasped. I cringed when he said "god". "What the hell happened? The apartment is a mess. We got reports that there was an earthquake or an explosion."

MY head was clearing up. I glanced over at the crib.

"The baby is fine." Said Captain Craig. He looked worried as well. He acted all tough and no nonsense but in reality he was quite caring and compassionate. He just hid it well.

"I had a fight with my father."

The two men exchanged glances. Bryan pursed his lips. "He did this?"

"I may have helped." The nursery seemed fine. I tried getting to my feet. I was still a little shaky. But with help we walked to the living room. The mirrors were all shattered. Vases lay on the ground in pieces or cracked. Photo frames lay on the ground. I stepped forward and felt a crunch of glass. I looked down. I was stepping on a framed photo of my mother. My favorite one. She was just natural. NO makeup. No touch up. Just my mother.

I bent down to pick it up. A piece of glass caught my finger. "Ow." I said and I brought my bleeding finger to my mouth. I sat down on one of the couches. I shook my head.

"The whole building looks like this Persi." Bryan started. "As far as we know, no one is hurt badly."

I nodded. My head was still in space. Far away from the current conversation. _You must obey_. "We just had a fight. I confronted him about Isaiah. He acted like he didn't know what I was talking about." I balled up my fists. How could he have not known?

"How does he not know?" Bryan repeated.

I shrugged. "Who knows."

Captain Craig was seated on one of the opposite couches. He was looking around the apartment at the destruction. He looked rattled. He never got rattled. Earlier when I told him who my father was he seemed fine. Though it may have just taken a while to sink in. Or he didn't believe me. "This was caused by an argument?" He said with an air of disbelief.

"Yeah. It got pretty heated. I shouldn't have pushed him like that." Shaking my head more tears came to my eyes. "But I was so angry."

"That's understandable." Bryan said quietly. "You must have really made him angry."

"You get into arguments with your father all the time, Bryan."

He raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Yes, Persi, I do. But my father is a plumber."

I laughed. It was the only thing I could do right now. "How bad does it look?"

"Like I said no one hurt. Lots of broken windows and rattled residents." Craig replied.

"How the hell are we going to explain it?" Bryan sighed.

Just then a knock was heard on the door. We all looked towards the foyer. The short black social worker was standing in the doorway. I forgotten the door was broken. A young uniformed police officer stood next to her. Bryan got up and walked over to them.

"Can I help you?"

The woman looked in the room. Her eyes big. No doubt evaluating the room. "Yes I am Judith Reynolds." She pulled out her ID. "I'm with children protective services. We got a complaint that there was a danger to the child."

Bryan folded his arms and glared at the woman. Our captain got up and walked over to them. The young officer straightened up when he notices the ranking officer. I could tell he had just got out of the military. He stared right at the captain.

"Who made the complaint?" Bryan's voice was angry.

"I'm afraid I can't divulge that." Judith replied. "Your wife told me to come back with an officer So now we need to just do a welfare check."

Bryan sighed loudly. "Now is really not a good time"

"I have to do this. It's the law."

Captain Craig looked at Bryan. "You know you have to let her."

Bryan glared at the woman and let her and the young officer in. She looked around at all of the broken glass and shattered Knick knacks. She pulled out a notepad from her briefcase. She started taking notes.

"What happened here?" She exclaimed.

"Earthquake."

"This is New York." She sighed. Glass crunched under her heels. "I need to see the baby's room."

"Of course." Bryan lead her down the hall.

Captain Craig stood close by watching as they walked down the hall. "Boy, this is turning out to be a hell of a day."

I snorted lightly. "Yeah. Big emphasis on the hell."

His expression got serious. "I am still trying to get them to not level charges against you for what happened this morning."

I shrugged. "The desk sergeant let us in. Gus opened the doors."

"Is that the story you are going with?"

"It's the truth."

Bryan and Judith returned to the living room. Bryan didn't look happy. But he was trying to be polite with the woman. They then went to the kitchen. The young officer stood in the door way shifting nervously. "Officer, what branch of the military were you in?" I said to make conversation.

He smiled. "Army, ma'am."

"I'm sorry." I chuckled.

"Why do you say that?"

"No reason. Just messing with you. I was in the Marine Corps."

He nodded. "I'm sorry." He laughed.

Bryan and Judith returned to the living room. She looked around again. "Everything here seems fine. Just need to get the living room cleaned up."

"Gee you think." I said sarcastically. Bryan shot me a look.

She raised an eyebrow at my remark. "I'm sorry Mrs. Lockhart. I am just doing my job."

I folded my arms. "Yeah I know. You just picked a really bad day to come."

She ignored me and turned to Bryan. "You will need to come to court on this date." She pointed on a piece of paper. "I also will be back for a follow up." She smiled. "Have a good day." She turned to walk out. The officer followed her out.

Captain Craig sighed. "I have to get back to the precinct you two. I hope everything turns out okay."

Then it was just Bryan and I. I could feel the weight of today crushing down on me. I rose from the chair and stumbled to my bedroom. I flopped down on the bed face first. Bryan was behind me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." I said. My eyes already closed. IT didn't take long for me to fall asleep. My dreams were anything but happy. Wrath and blood were all I saw. I a woke with a fright. I sat up. Bryan was snoring beside me. I stroked his arm and then got out of bed.

Putting on a robe I went into the baby's room. He was sleeping contentedly. As I walked out I noticed a faint light coming from the living room. The light by the bar was on. I looked around. The living room had been mostly cleaned up. It looked bare without the mirrors and photos. Then I caught the faint smell of cigarette smoke. I followed it to the balcony.

My father was sitting on one of the chairs. He took a sip from a glass. He barely acknowledged my appearance. He had on just his slacks and dress shirt. He took a drag from the cigarette. "I'm leaving in the morning." He said quietly.

"No, please." I sat on the chair opposite him. "Look I am sorry."

He shook his head. "I need to get back to Lux." His voice was cool and even. His dark eyes staring at the sparkling city.

We sat for a few moments in silence. I hated that we always seemed to fight. I loved the man with all of my heart but there were times he made me so angry. But then we would make up and everything would be fine.

"Her name was Maria." His voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Who?"

"Maria. That was the name of Isaiah's mother." He took another drag of his cigarette.

I turned to look at him. His eyes still glued to the city. He seemed lost in thought. The same sad look he got when he spoke about my mother. "She wasn't just a random girl I knocked up."

I sighed. "What happened?"

He stamped out the cigarette. Picked up his glass and took a drink. "We met in Miami. She was on Spring Break. The first time she had ever been away from home He father was senator."

I shook my head. I glanced at him. He had a slight smile on his face. "And?"

"Well, we had a little too much fun. Her father was furious. He whisked her off to some convent."

He shook his head. I could see tears on the edges of his eyes. "I tried looking for her. I did."

I placed my hand on his. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"It was too late. They told me she and the baby died in childbirth." He stood up and walked to the railing of the balcony. His back turned to me. His head lowered.

I wondered how he didn't know that the baby was still alive. I guess there were things even the Devil didn't know.

"If I would have known. I would have made sure he was someplace safe. Not some orphanage. No doubt he was made to feel like some abomination. Some sort of freak." I could hear the guilt and pain in his voice. I just sat there listening.

I stood up and walked over to him. I put my hand on his back and leaned my head on his shoulder. "He looks just like you. He even laughs like you."

MY father chuckled sadly. "I bet he's quite handsome."

"Very." I smiled. "You have to come meet him."

He shook his head. "And say what?"

"Hello, for starters. He seemed receptive to meeting me. Happy even."

"Anyone would be happy meeting you Persephone." He chuckled. His dark eyes smiling down at me.

The words of my Grandfather echoed in my head. I wasn't about to tell my father. I had to figure out how to get out of it. But how does one escape a command handed down by God himself. I had to find a way. Isaiah wasn't a bad person. He just needed love. All he wanted was to feel like someone loved him. Cared about him.

"It's not easy being your child. To be watched by heaven just for being who we are."

"I'm sorry about that. It's not just my children who are watched. I'm not the only angel with children. Ask your Uncle Michael how many he has." He laughed and walked towards the table. He picked up the pack of cigarettes.

"Huh. I thought angels weren't supposed to have children with humans."

"They aren't." He lit up another cigarette. "Too much power. Especially if the parent is an archangel."

"Like you."

He nodded and sat down. "Like me."

I leaned against the railing. I looked up at the sky. NO doubt my Grandfather was listening to every word. No doubt angry I hadn't completed my mission. I guess I was looking for a while.

"Trying to find answers." He pointed to the sky.

"Uh no. I guess I was mesmerized by the stars." IT was New York City. The stars were hardly visible. I turned to him. "I am getting sleepy Dad. I am going to head back inside."

"Okay." He took a drag of his cigarette.

"But I would really like it if you stay. And please come meet Isaiah."

He nodded. "Okay."

I leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight darling."

Once inside I went to the baby's room. He was beginning to stir. I picked up him. I sat on the rocking chair. Together we sat while I sang a song. It was no time till we were asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I awoke suddenly. I was still in the rocking chair in Tristan's room but he was not in my arms. My heart stopped. I got up and he was sound asleep in his crib. I breathed a sigh of relief. I wondered how he got there.

Walking into the kitchen, Bryan was up making coffee. He smiled as I entered. We kissed. "You never came back to bed. I found you in the nursery. You were having a dream. Kept mumbling. Poor Tristan was slipping."

I smiled. It was not a genuine smile. My Grandfather's command ringing in my ears. I wanted to nothing to do with it. Killing my brother, whom I just met. It was eating at me. Why did he choose me? Was it a test? Bryan's blue eyes were staring at me. I could see concern in them.

"Are you okay? You have seemed kind of distant ever since yesterday."

"There is a lot on my mind."

He noticed. He took a sip of coffee. "Want to tell me about it?"

I shrugged." Well, you know between fighting with my Dad. My half-brother and CPS. Its jut getting to me."

"I called my parents. They deny calling CPS. But I know it was them."

My mind was in so many pieces. I tried to focus my energy on taking my father to see his son. I had to trick my way into a highly secure facility again. It was going to be hard to do. But with my dad there it would help.

Bryan was still going on about his parents, when he noticed I was not paying attention. "Persi?"

"Yeah. Okay." I said absentmindedly.

He just reached over and put his arms around me. We stood there for a moment relishing each other's company. The smell of his cologne made me weak in the knees. Our lips met. It was passionate. I was eager to let him take me here in the kitchen. He kissed my neck and I just sighed as my body tingled.

"Ew. People eat in here." My cousins disgusted voice chimed in.

"Good morning, Cody." Bryan said while still holding me. He kissed me again then he lowered his arms. I was a little disappointed.

Cody was rummaging in the fridge. He finally picked out an apple and a soda.

"Oh that's a healthy breakfast." I said sarcastically.

He took a bite of the apple and smiled. He was wearing shorts and Star Wars t-shirt. "Jess is coming over to help me on the podcast."

"Oh that sounds like fun. I couldn't possibly talk you into watching Tristan again, could I?"

He shrugged. "Sure. I love that kid."

"Thank you."

"Good morning all." My father's British accented voice rang out. "What's for breakfast?"

"Apples and soda." I laughed.

He gave me a weird look. "That sound healthy."

Cody shrugged. "I have to settle my stomach. These two were making out. Made me nauseous." I punched his arm. "Ow." He said before leaving the kitchen.

"Trying to make another baby already?" My father said while pouring some coffee. "You should get used to other one first."

"Dad" I rolled my eyes at him.

He shrugged. "What?" He took a sip of coffee. He made a face of disgust. "You need an espresso machine."

"No one here drinks it."

"I do." My father said while sitting next to Bryan at the table. "You can have for when I come to visit." He set the coffee down.

"They are kind of expensive."

He laughed. "You have the money." He took another disgust sip of the coffee. "So, are you almost ready, darling?"

"Yeah. I just got to get dressed." I said to him.

"Where are you two going?"

"To see my son of course."

Bryan turned to me. He shook his head. "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

I shrugged. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Persi, we were lucky yesterday. The captain managed to get us out of any trouble. I doubt he will do it a second time."

"Oh come now, Bryan." My father taunted. "I have to see if this boy is really mine."

Bryan stood up and walked over tome. "Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" The look in his eyes told me it wasn't a request. We looked over at my dad. He was reading the newspaper and making faces at the coffee.

Bryan whisked me into the living room. "Persi, this isn't a good idea."

"Bryan, he need to meet Isaiah."

"Well, then have him use his Devil powers." He sighed. "I don't want you going to jail for this"

"I won't go to jail. It will be fine. Trust me."

He wasn't fine. I could see anger in his eyes. "Dammit. Would you just listen to me? I don't like this."

"I heard you Bryan." My voice echoed his tension. "Look, Isaiah has spent his entire life thinking he was a freak. Like no one wanted him. Now he has a chance to be a part of a family."

"He's killed people."

"So have I." I was getting upset. The lights in the living room flickered. "You have killed people."

He threw his hands up and paced a bit. He was agitated. "That's different."

"How is it different?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Persephone. There is a big difference."

"How?!" I yelled. The lights flickered again.

He looked at the flickering lights. "Can you dial back the anger a bit? I don't want clean up the living room again."

"Oops. Sorry. Your wife is getting hysterical." The room began to shake a little. I could feel the heat rising.

He glared at me. Then walked out of the room. We rarely ever fought. I leaned against the couch. Tears formed in my eyes.

"What was that all about?" My father said.

"Nothing." I stormed to the bedroom. Bryan was walking out with his holstered gun and coat. We didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'll see you later." He said tersely then left.

I quickly got dressed. I walked into Tristan's room. He was still sleeping. I leaned down to kiss him. Cody was standing in the doorway. "He'll be fine."

I smiled and ruffled his hair as I brushed past him. "We shouldn't be gone long." I said calmly. My anger was dissipating. "Tell Jess, I said hi."

My father was waiting by the front door. His dark eyes looking me over. "You and your mom jeans."

I just glared at him and walked out the door. I was in no mood to deal with his fashion critiques. The elevator dinged and we got in. I walked quickly to my Mercedes. My dad was behind me not saying a word.

As we were getting in to the car he decided to break the silence. "You want to talk about it."

I started the car. My hands gripped the wheel. I took a deep breath. "No. Let's focus on seeing Isaiah."

The radio was on a country music station. I was humming along to a George Strait song. I could hear my father scoffing in the passenger seat. "Let me guess. Poor cowboy lost his pickup truck?"

I just rolled my eyes and turned it up. My right hand was resting on the shifter. My index finger kept tapping the top. MY nerves were kicking in big time. I was disobeying my Grandfather. I was not going to carry out his command. My mind was going over how I was going to get out of it.

"Seriously, can we change the station to something else."

"What's wrong? You don't like country."

"Do I look like I like country music?" He sounded annoyed. He took on a bad western type accent, "She took my pickup and my dog. I need some beer. God love America."

I couldn't help but laugh. "That was a good one, Dad. Do it again."

He snorted. "No. Just change the station."

I sighed loudly and flipped it to a classic rock station. It was playing the Rolling Stones. "Is that better?"

"Slightly."

We fell silent for a few minutes. My mind was racing. I knew I should probably say something to my father about what God had said. But I knew that would probably create more problems. I just didn't want that now. The argument with Bryan was weighing heavily on my mind. A whole new issue. When was it going to stop? I was supposed to be enjoying my new baby.

A flash of light in front of us cause me to slam on the brakes. Cars behind me honked frantically. My father lurched forward. He turned to look at me. I shook my head and pulled into a parking spot. I closed my eyes and put my head on the steering wheel.

"Persephone? What is wrong?"

"Nothing." I said quickly. I took a few more deep breaths and then steered the car back into traffic.

"Something is wrong. I can feel it eating at you."

Did he have an inkling that his Father had visited me? I sighed. I decided to tell a half-truth. "Oh it's just this whole thing with CPS. I can't believe Bryan's parents would do that." It was a complete lie. I really was worried about that.

"You have nothing to worry about. Tristan is fine. You and Bryan and greet parents. You live in a beautiful penthouse overlooking Central Park. Every kid should be as lucky."

I tried to smile. My attention was on the road. "Yeah, you are right."

"I'll vouch for you. You know how persuasive I can be." His usual Lucifer voice oozed out.

"Don't sleep with the case worker."

He scoffed. "Is that what you take me for? Someone who can't control themselves."

I remembered the morning I was sitting in his living room watching girl after girl stream out of his room. He didn't seem the least bit ashamed. It leads to one of our epic fights. The room shook. Fire raged in his eyes. I left crying. It was a pattern with us.

After a while we reached the parking lot to the visitor's center. My father charmed the desk clerk into letting us onto the shuttle to take us to the island. We sat silently on the bus. My father seemed lost in his own thoughts. Part of me wanted to know what he was thinking. Was he nervous about meeting Isaiah? As we got closer I noticed some billowing from the psychiatric wing. MY heart sank.

Firetrucks and people were gathered outside. The driver wasn't going to let us off. But my father persuaded him. We walked towards the group. The firefighters were still fighting a blaze. Inmates and staff were being given medical attention. I noticed a couple of body bags. The front of the building looked like a bulldozer had hit it.

As we walked up my captain walked over with another man. The doctor from the day before. He glared at me. "Detective Lockhart, I thought I told you to stay away."

I looked silently at the damage. My father was quietly observing as well. The doctor was looking us over.

My father looked at the two men. "What happened here?"

The doctor threw up his hands. "It got out."

It? I thought to myself. I hated that he had called him "it." But I felt sick. Oh dear, Isaiah. You couldn't just hold on.

"It?" My father sputtered. "It? What do you mean by it?"

"That hell spawn or whatever you want to call it. It threw a tantrum." The doctor's voice was frantic.

My father took a step towards the man. I could see and feel the anger rising. I put my hand on his arm. "He is not an it." My father spat at the men. The doctor stared at my father.

My captain looked him over as well. "Detective, who is this?" It was clear he knew.

"Captain, this is my father Lucifer Morningstar."

The doctor took a step back. His eyes wide with fear. "You." He pointed shakily. "You caused this. You…get away from me." He turned heel and ran towards another group of people.

My captain had some fear in his eyes but he didn't back away. He looked my father up and down like everyone else. He was either in disbelief or shock. Neither of which I could tell. "You are not what I expected."

My father relaxed. He shrugged. "Were you expecting horns?"

"No. Not sure what I was expecting." The captain shrugged.

"Isaiah did this?" I said so.

The captain nodded. I shook my head. Tears fell down my cheeks. God's voice echoed in my head. _You have to take care of him. Do not disobey me._ I felt dizzy. The ground looked really inviting. What were we going to do now? I watched as another body bag was brought out.

The captain followed my gaze. "They are counting at least fifteen dead. Dozens more missing and injured." His voice was low. He was speaking partly to my father.

I could see the distress in my father's eyes. It was like he felt helpless. Or he knew what had to be done. I heard music. I couldn't quite tell where it was coming form. Then I felt the vibration in my back pocket. It was my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket. Cody was calling. Cody never calls. I swiped answer. "Cody?"

I could hear crying and heavy breathing. "Persi, I am so sorry." Cody sobbed. MY heart began racing. "I am so sorry. These people came by. They said they were CPS. They took him." He kept sobbing. "I tried to stop them. They took Tristan. Said they would call the cops if I stopped them."

Tears fell down my cheeks. "No." I whispered. I started gasping for breath. I dropped the phone. I could still hear my cousin sobbing on the phone. "NO. No, this can't be happening. NO!" My father and captain turned to look at me. My knees felt like jelly. I saw them walking towards me through my tears. "They took him." Was the last thing I said before blacking out.

 **Author's Note: Whoa. All kinds of fun happening, eh? Poor Persi can't catch a break. The fun is just getting started. Umm I have to admit. I am just sort of winging it with the angel/devil powers. Some of them are inspired by other incarnations of Satan/Lucifer. Some inspired by the Greek gods and demigods. I want to not look like I am copying others who are writing about angelic offspring. Though I do gleen some inspiration from them and then make it my own. Anyways. Hope you are enjoying yourselves.**


	14. Chapter 14

I could feel strength coursing through my veins. My eyes opened. I was laying on my back. My father and Captain Craig were kneeled over me. I father had his hand on my shoulder. "Get up." He whispered. My legs cooperated and he helped me to my feet. I leaned against him. A few other people had gathered. A paramedic had come over. The man looked ragged and tired.

My strength came back. Then I remembered. My baby was gone. Tears flooded down my cheeks. I buried my head in my father's chest and sobbed. "He's gone. My baby is gone." I sobbed hard. My father had his hand on my back. He just held me.

"Who took him Persephone?" He said calmly but I could hear the anger trying to get out.

"CPS. Cody said it was CPS." I pulled away from my father. I started pacing. "I am a horrible mother. How could I let this happened?" The tears kept coming. I could feel energy building up. I heard screams coming from the building. The fire that was almost out had flared up with new intensity.

"Persephone. You need to calm down." My father's voice was low and authorative.

I kept pacing. "I should be home. Not here. Why did this happen?" My head down. I felt more energy leaving my body. More screams. The ground shook.

"Persephone Montana." My father commanded. I stopped. No one used my middle name. The ground stopped shaking. The fire died down. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I could feel my heart beat lower. "Calm down."

"But we need to find him." I cried.

"I know, darling. But this is not getting us anywhere." He turned to the captain. "Can they just take babies like that?"

"Only under duress." The man's voice was full of stress. "Montana?"

My father chuckled which was entirely out of place for the scene. "Wasn't my idea."

Another man approached us. A man a little older than the captain. I recognized him as the chief of police. The captain leaned to my father. "Get her home."

Normally my father wouldn't have allowed a mortal to command him like that. But he just nodded and started walking to the waiting shuttle bus. I just stood there. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I felt his hand on my shoulder again. "Walk." His voice commanded and my legs complied.

We got onto the bus and a very rattled driver drove us to the visitor center. We got back to my car and I was fumbling with my keys. My father took them out of my hands. "I'm driving." Then guided me to the passenger side of the car. He helped me in.

As we drove home my mind just would not slow down. The command from my Grandfather. Worry about Isaiah. My baby was missing. Where was my baby? I couldn't stop crying.

"Detective Decker wonders why I don't like kids." I heard him mumble.

"Huh?" I looked over at him. His dark eyes focused on the road.

He pulled something from the right breast pocket of his jacket. "Call your husband." He handed me my phone.

My hands shook as I fumbled with the phone. I finally managed to get it to call Bryan. It trilled a few times. "Hello." Bryan answered.

"Bryan. He's gone." My voice broke again. "They took him."

"What?"

I started sobbing heavily. I couldn't breathe. The electronics in the car flickered. "He's gone." I couldn't keep it together.

I felt my father's hand on my shoulder again and everything went dark.

I woke up on the couch of my apartment. There was a blanket over my legs. A pillow under my head. MY cousins Jessica and Cody were sitting on the other couch. I sat up and they both jumped.

"Oh Persi." Jessica cried and walked over to me. She sat next to me. "I am so sorry. We tried to stop them."

I nodded. I couldn't find words at the moment. "How did I get in here?"

"Your father carried you in," Jessica said. I turned to her. Her makeup was running down her face.

I moved the blankets back on the couch. I motioned to get up. Jessica tried helping me but I brushed her off. I stumbled towards my bedroom. Halfway there I took a detour and found myself in the baby's room. I looked at his empty crib. Tears found my eyes again. I just sobbed.

Then I heard something fall in the room. I turned to see someone sitting on the window ledge. He wore white linen pants and a light t-shirt. His long black hair hung over his dark eyes. A long jagged scar ran down his cheek. His hand looked cut and bruised. He smiled slightly. I gasped.

"Isaiah."

"Hi Persephone." His voice was even and cool.

I didn't know whether to be happy or concerned. I just stepped towards him and he got up. We hugged. We pulled back. I smiled and then it disappeared. "What did you do, Isaiah?"

He shrugged. "I missed you. I needed to see you again. You didn't come back."

I frowned. "I was coming back Isaiah. I promised you."

He took a step towards me. "They told me how to do it."

I lowered my eyebrows. "Who told you Isaiah?"

He pointed to his head. "They did." He whispered.

I heard an English accented voice call out. "Persephone, do you have any better tea- "I turned to see my father standing in the doorway of the nursery. He stared right at Isaiah who returned it. He forgot the box of cheap tea in his hand. I stood quietly while father and son just looked at one another.

"Isaiah?" My father said quietly. He dropped the box of tea and took a step towards Isaiah. MY brother took a step back. He wasn't really sure what to do.

"It's okay Isaiah." I put a hand on his arm. For once today I felt calm. MY worries over my lost baby were not forgotten. But I was trying to relish this moment.

He looked at our father but seemed unable to say anything. "No horns." Was all he could muster.

My father laughed. It was happy laugh. "No, I'm afraid not." He smiled.

"Oh because the nuns said you would have horns."

My father shook his head. "Nuns lie." He took another step towards my brother. Isaiah didn't' step back this time. "You have your mother's smile."

Isaiah smiled. "Really? Tell me more. What was she like?" His voice was laced with curiosity.

"We have plenty of time for that."

Father and son continued to look at each other. They made small talk. I felt guilty for feeling happy at the moment. But I just couldn't look way. The joy in each of their faces was palatable.

"Persi, are you in here?" I tensed up. It was Bryan. He stepped into the nursery. He had on his black jacket and white shirt with blue tie. His badge hung on his belt close to his gun. He paused when he noticed us all standing there. His eyes widened when he spied Isaiah. He drew his gun and pointed at him.

"Bryan!" I shouted to him.

Isaiah put up his hands and backed up. My father glared at him. "Put down the gun Bryan." He held out his hand to my husband.

"What is he doing here? The entire city is looking for him."

"He came here to see me." I said to him.

My father took a step towards my husband. His gaze leveled at him. "There is no danger here. Now put the gun away."

Bryan hesitated and lowered his gun. He shook his head. "I can't deal with this right now." He waked out of the room.

I followed him out without waiting for my father and brother. He was sitting on the couch. I didn't see where my cousins had gone. I sat next to him.

"Why did you bring him here?" He exclaimed as I sat.

"I didn't. He just showed up."

"The prison is a mess. Persi, the National Guard has been called in." He leaned towards me. "There is a shoot to kill order out for him."

My heart quickened its pace. My Grandfather's voice echoed in my head. I took a deep breath. "We saw the prison."

"The Captain told me. And now our child." He trailed off. I put my hand on his knee. "I'm going to strangle my father. How could he do this to us?" He put his head in his hands. I put my arm around him and leaned on him.

I noticed the Morningstar men enter the room. Isaiah sat down on the coffee table in front of us. "You're the detective from the other night."

Bryan didn't look at him. He just shook his head. I smiled at Isaiah. "This is my husband, Bryan."

"Well, now that everyone knows everyone. Let's get to work on finding my grandson." My father broke in. "Where do we start?"

Bryan looked at him. "I'll go back to the precinct and get a hold of CPS." He started to get up, I stood up with him.

"I'm going with you."

"But, what about them?" He pointed to my father and brother.

"They'll be fine."

"Persi, he is a wanted fugitive. We can't have him in our house."

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him." My father chimed in.

"See. Dad will keep an eye on him." I picked up my purse.

"But- "Bryan tried to say. I pulled him towards the door.

"Dad, you and Isaiah stay here. Don't go outside."

Bryan hesitantly followed me to the door and to the elevator. We rode down to the parking garage in silence. MY mind racing. I was afraid he would leave me after all of this mess. I wouldn't blame him. I would leave me. If it was reversed. I would take my child and run far away.

The elevator dinged when it reached the garage. We walked to the Range Rover. I hoped no one came looking for Isaiah. They already knew I was the one who came to visit yesterday. Oh boy. There was no explaining our way out of this. But for now my focus was on Tristan. If anyone could keep Isaiah out of trouble it would be the Prince of Darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: This story is taking on a life of its own. It is going in a direction completely different from its originally intention. Not sure how much long it will be. But ya'll don't care. So here we go. I apologize that other cast members didn't make it in. I had intended to have Maze in it. But I couldn't find a way to integrate her. I would have loved to. Maze meeting Persi's in-laws. Ha-ha.**

Bryan and I rode in silence. Both of us lost in our own thoughts. The police presence was very heavy on the streets. They were out in full force looking for Isaiah. I know Bryan was having a real hard time with having him in our home. If anyone found out. We could kiss our careers goodbye.

The SUV came to a stop at a light. I looked over at the vehicle next to us. A man was sitting in a Volkswagen. He was moving to the music. He then looked over at me. _Look at what he has caused. He has to be stopped._ The chill went through my veins. It was my Grandfather's voice. The light turned green. I gripped the handle on the door. Bryan looked at me. _Too many have died._ His voice came through Bryan's mouth. I jumped.

Bryan shook his head. "What?" His voice was normal.

"Nothing."

"Did you ask Grandpa for help?" He pointed to the sky.

I shook my head. I was not really thrilled with Grandpa right now. He was asking me to do something horrible. Something that went against everything I stood for. Isaiah needed love. I knew he had done some bad things. But that was because he didn't have anyone to guide him.

"I've been asking him." Bryan rarely ever talked about God. I wondered if he ever answered Bryan. Poor Bryan. He must regret marrying me sometimes. His ex-wife had just been the daughter of a garbage man. It was so much easier. I had met her when I first became a detective. I had been partnered with Bryan. He wasn't entirely thrilled to have a rookie as a partner. But we got through our differences and learned to work together. I remember how devastated he was when she left him. She took their two daughters and moved to Seattle to be with some guy she met online. He rarely ever saw his daughters. I had yet to meet them.

"I bet you wish you were still with Miranda." I said quietly.

"What?" His voice laced with a bit of anger. "You are seriously bringing up Miranda. Now?" He shook his head.

"I mean. You didn't have to deal with this crap." I gestured to the National Guard truck sitting next to us at the light. "He father was a garbage man. Her mom a school teacher. Nice and normal."

"Persi. I really don't want to talk about Miranda right now." He was irritated.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "I married you because I love you. Yes, you are not like any other woman I have ever been with. Your family is messed up. But who's isn't?" He chuckled lightly. "OF course your family makes everyone else's look tame by miles. You get into a fight with your father and the whole building shakes."

I chuckled. "Yeah. There is that."

"But, I love it. Miranda and I had a lot of problems. Just- "He sighed. "Can we change the subject? Let's focus on Tristan."

I nodded. MY mind focusing on my baby. He must be so scared. He had been through so much in his short life. He had to experience the apartment shaking while I fought with my father. He was lying there when God handed down his dire command. I wondered if he would remember any of it.

The SUV stopped at the precinct. We walked in together. My partner John met us. "Oh I am sorry." He hugged me. We had developed a close friendship since being partnered. After Bryan found out who he demanded a different partner. I was assigned to John. John was almost sixty and had been a detective longer than I had been alive. He was a stickler for conspiracies and had a mistrust for the government. He stayed a detective to help people. I loved working with him.

Captain Craig walked out of his office. He looked us over. "Are you guys okay?"

"No, Captain. I am not alight. My son is gone." Bryan was quite blunt. "We need to get a hold of someone at CPS."

"Do what you have to." The captain said.

Bryan went over to his desk and sat down. I pulled up a chair and sat beside him. We sat silently as he looked up the CPS number. I was feeling impatient. "You want some coffee?" I said to him. He nodded as I got up. I sauntered to the coffee maker. I hated the smell of coffee. I wrinkled my nose at it. Two uniformed officers walked by.

They were talking about what had happened at Riker's. They were still digging out bodies. "I heard it was a guy who did that."

"A guy? Are you sure?" He said to the other one.

They quieted a bit when they noticed me. "Hey, Detective Lockhart." One said to me. His name Ricardo Rossi. I had worked with him a few times on cases. The one next to him was one I didn't recognize.

"Hey Rossi." I said to him. I poured some creamer into Bryan's coffee.

"Did you hear what happened at Riker's?" Rossi asked.

"Oh, yeah I saw it on the news. Pretty bizarre. How do you think it happened?"

The other officer a young African American. "They said it was a guy. He was possessed by demons or something."

"Oh really." I said trying to contain my thoughts. "Well, you two carry on." They nodded as I walked away. I was careful to not spill the coffee. I set it down in front of my husband. He was talking to someone on the phone. He barely acknowledged my presence.

"Thank you." He slammed the phone down. The coffee nearly spilled. "Dammit!" He slapped the desk. Other officers stopped and looked.

"What did they say?"

He sighed. Tears were in his eyes. "They don't have him."

I could feel my heart racing. "What?" I could feel tension rising. "What do you mean? Cody said that it was CPS."

"I know Persi!" He yelled. Again we got looks. "I know what Cody said Persi." He stood up from the desk. I could see his anger. His frustration and grief. My heart started racing.

"Did you call, ooh what was her name?" I was trying to remember the name of the case worker who had come to our house.

"Yes!" He walked away. "She said they didn't take him."

Tears flooded my eyes. Where was my baby? My husband's pacing was making me tense. We were at a loss. John walked over to him. "Nothing." He said,

Bryan just glared at him. His arm folded across his chest. "Oh God."

I flinched at the mention of God. Normally I would be calling on him to help. I would be praying. But I just couldn't do it. We needed a different strategy. I pulled my phone out of my purse. I dialed Cody's phone.

He picked up. "Hello?"

"Cody, its Persi."

"Having any luck?" His young voice laced with concern. He had kept apologizing to me. He was so upset.

"No. I need you to tell me what the social worker looked like. The one who took Tristan."

"She was blonde and looked old. Like my dad's age. She had a younger guy with her. He didn't look like a social worker or a cop."

"Thank you Cody." I sighed. We had a lead. Bryan was watching me. "We need to go home. I think we need to see the surveillance videos from the building. Cody said it was a blonde woman and a young guy."

Bryan nodded and grabbed his keys. "Let's go."

John's voice broke in. "Can I help?"

"You aren't needed to find the Riker's escapee?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. But the National Guard is all over that one."

I looked at Bryan. I wasn't sure having someone else at the house was a good idea. I don't know how far John would go for our partnership if he saw Isaiah. But I also didn't want him getting suspicious.

"Okay John." I said.

He followed us out to our SUV.

I rode in the backseat while John and Bryan talked quietly up front. I looked out at the passing streets. So many officers out on the streets. Isaiah had created a panic. No one knew what he was. They didn't know what they were dealing with. The media was putting their own spin on everything. I noticed something in the seat next to me. I jumped when I noticed the man in the white suit.

Time had slowed to a snail's pace. His face was that of an old man. Wrinkles covering every inch. A long white beard. His eyes the color of sapphires. "I know you don't want to carry out my orders. You must think me cruel and unreasonable. But you have to understand. There is an order we have to maintain."

My hands trembled. My heart raced. "Please. Don't make me do this."

"We sometimes have to do things that we find difficult. But the balance must be maintained Persephone. Do you understand?"

"Why me, Lord? He isn't bad. He was just told his entire life that he was a freak. And now he finally found his family and you want me to be the one to kill him." Tears filled my eyes. "I can't do this."

He leaned over. His face had shifted to a younger man. Blonde hair resembling my husband's. "I am calling upon you. Do your duty, Persephone. Do your duty or there will be consequences?" His voice echoed.

"Please don't make me do this." I pleaded. But he was gone. Time was back to the normal speed. Bryan and John were looking back at me. I didn't know what to say.

We were soon home. I was riding the elevator alone. Bryan and John were talking to the building manager to get surveillance tapes. I was feeling exhausted. My heart ached for Tristan. I was so worried. He needed me. He must be hungry. Oh how I missed him. Why was my Grandfather not seeing this?

As I opened the door I hear raucous laughter coming from the living room. My father's voice the most obvious. He was enjoying himself. He smiled when I entered the room "Oh hi, darling."

I attempted a smile. The person he was talking to got up. It was Isaiah. Only his hair had been cut short. It was clean but still dark like our father's. His beard was gone. He was wearing a black Armani suit with a purple shirt. He looked like my father's clone. Except for the scar on his cheek. They stood side by side. I had trouble telling them apart.

My mouth dropped open. "Wow. Isaiah you look great." I looked at my dad. "I thought I told you guys not to leave the apartment."

"I had to get him out of those dreadful clothes. At least one of my children appreciates a little style."

I narrowed my eyebrows. My eyes rolled. "Dad, the National Guard is out looking for him."

"I know. I'm pretty sure they won't recognize him now."

The front door opened. Bryan and John walked in. Bryan's eyes widened when he spied my father and brother. NO doubt he was seeing double. John looked at them also.

"OH John. This is my father Lucifer ad my brother Isaiah."

John looked over Isaiah. His name hadn't been released to the media. Just his picture. He looked nothing like the picture now. Except for the scar. Luckily John didn't make the connection. He held out a hand. "John Tucker."

I sighed relief. I looked at Bryan. His brow was furrowed. His anger had returned. "What did you find out?"

He held out a stack of photos. I looked them over. An older blonde woman with a younger brown haired man. She was seen in the lobby. Both coming and going. The photos that showed her going she clearly had my baby. I saw red. The face I saw was one I recognized. I could feel anger rising.

The woman in the picture was Jean. The wife of Pastor Gordon.


	16. Chapter 16

Anger surged through my body. I was like a volcano ready to explode. But I did my best to contain it. I didn't want to take down our building. I took a deep breath. I crumpled the photo in my hand. Pastor Gordon was in for a shock. I threw down the photo and headed for the door.

My husband was quick to get in front of me. He put his hands on my shoulder. "Persi. We need to think this through."

"He has my baby, Bryan." I got loose from his hold and pushed past him.

"Persi, wait. Please." Bryan pleaded. I could hear the anger in his voice. It wasn't towards me. He wanted to go after the pastor too. I sighed and stopped. The cop in me was taking over. He was right. We had to go about this with the side of the law.

"I'm sorry Bryan." I turned to him. Tears in my eyes. He took me in his arms. I buried my head in his chest. "I want my baby."

"I know." His voice matched my own concern. He was in pain too. "Come on." He leads me back to the living room.

I sat down on one of the couches. Bryan and John went into the kitchen with my father on their heels. I just stared off into space. Isaiah stood quietly. I could feel his eyes upon me. He sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry about Tristan." He said softly. "Can I help?"

He sounded so genuine. So concerned. I glanced at his face. IT so resembled our father. IT was scary even. His smile was so warm. I nearly forgot the destruction he had caused. He didn't mean to do it.

"I don't know." I said softly. Tears ran down my cheeks. I could hear Bryan and my father in the next room. Their voices sounded heated. NO doubt my father wanted to go after the pastor full tilt. He was ready to punish the man in the worst way. But Bryan had to be reasonable. He was thinking like a cop.

I looked at Isaiah. "You really think you can help?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I stood up. "Let's go." I grabbed the keys to my car. He followed me out of the apartment. I hoped no one would recognize him. He did look a lot different than the pictures the media was circulating. When we got to the car a man was walking by us. One of my neighbors. He smiles and nodded to me. Then he took a look at Isaiah.

"Hello Persephone." He said to me. "Who is this?"

I hesitated for a moment. "Hello Roy. This is my friend." Isaiah shot me a weird look. Then he held out a hand to the man.

The man shook it. His eye then got wide. "You…you are the guy they are looking for."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah I saw him. He escaped Riker's."

I shook my head. "No you are mistaken. He just flew in from Chicago." I pushed Isaiah towards the car. He quickly got in.

Roy had his phone out. He was trying to dial 911. I held out my hand and the phone erupted in flame. He gasped. "What are you?" He backed up.

"Roy, please. Don't. He is alright. Just forget you saw us."

Roy gasped and turned heel and ran towards the elevator. I thought of following him. This could spiral out of control. I was now on the run with a wanted fugitive. The whole city was looking for him. The National Guard was looking for him. A shoot to kill order had been issued. And that was' even the worst part. The Heavens wanted him dead.

I scrambled to get into the car. I turned the key and raced out of the garage. Isaiah was quietly observing. "Why didn't you go after him?" He said.

"We don't need more trouble." My hands gripped the steering wheel. So much going through my mind. But for now I was focused on Tristan. We were just going to go to Pastor Gordon's church and nicely ask where my son was. I wanted to rip the man's head from his shoulders. But we had to be diplomatic about it.

For a while there was silence. Isaiah kept fumbling with his suit. I could tell he wasn't used to being dressed like that. He looked good though. I thought it was cute my father was trying to embrace having a son. It wasn't easy. Being the offspring of an angel was not easy. It wasn't just Lucifer's children that caused trouble. Angelic offspring rode the line between the divine and human worlds. The battle within ourselves raged. The two sides wanting to take over. Some of us were able to calm the storm and live normal lives. Others went mad. I assumed that was what Isaiah had meant when he said _they_ told him to escape.

"Persephone." His voice cut in. "I am sorry."

I glanced over at him. "For what?"

"I may have hit on your husband when he was questioning me."

I laughed. A bit of a nervous laugh. "You hit on him?"

"Well, maybe not hit on him. But I kind of had a crush on him."

"It's alright." I patted his knee. "Lots of people have crushes on him. Are you gay, Isaiah?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." He sounded a little ashamed. That was another thing he was probably called an abomination for. I felt for him.

"I don't care if you are. MY cousin Cody is. My cousin Jessica, who is also my best friend is a lesbian."

He smiled. "Well, I know I like men. But I might also like women."

I just laughed. I wanted to cry also. My heart was aching. My baby was lost. I needed to have him. I needed to comfort him. But I was enjoying the moment with my brother. I had often wondered what it would be like. My cousins were the closest thing I had to siblings. But now that I had a real one. It felt so right.

"Are there others like us?"

"You mean Lucifer's children?"

"Yeah."

"Dad, told me there have been others. But they all died young. Heaven is weary of us."

"But none that are alive."

I thought about it for a minute. Dad had said I was the only one. But then here was Isaiah. I wondered if there were others. The way my father was with women. I was surprised there wasn't a whole army of Lucifer hell spawn. "Not that I know of. Malachi told there are other children of angels."

"Who is Malachi?"

"He is an angel. He was sent to keep an eye on me. Supposedly all of us have to be monitored."

"I have an angel that watches me. His name is Amenadiel."

"I know him." My mind flashed to the first time I met him. I was pregnant with Tristan. He came to me at work to tell me that my father had left Hell. He wanted met help get my dad back to Hell. He had been so angry when I didn't complete the task.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I have met a few of the angels. Uncle Michael is a hoot."

He got a look of sadness. He turned his head and looked out the window. Not saying a word. Part of me felt guilty. There had been times when I lamented about my life. But in hindsight I had it good. Even though I had gone to war and seen horrible things. I saw horrible things in my career as a cop. I still had it easy. I had inherited my mother's fortune and lived in a huge penthouse. I had been surrounded by family that didn't call me a freak or an abomination. Isaiah had to struggle his entire life. The scars on his body were evidence of that.

We arrived at the church. There were a lot of cars in the lot. This was going to be a difficult task. I didn't want to have this many witnesses. I parked the car and got out. I stared at the doors of the church. As we approached I could hear Pastor Gordon giving a sermon. My blood ran hot. I couldn't contain my anger. I started for the doors. Fire in my eyes. I was ready for battle.

 **Author's note: How cute a little bit of brother and sister bonding.**

 **Fun fact: When I was playing this story in my head. Persi and Bryan had originally been SVU detectives. But when I started writing this I really didn't want to do a crossover. So I made them just regular homicide detective. Though Captain Craig is basically Cragen and John Tucker is basically John Munch. SO there you go. Enjoy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I realize this story is going off in ten thousand different directions. Believe me. There Is a method to my madness. I hope. Oh and thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them. I appreciate everyone reading this and fueling my muse. Even if my muse is completely freaking nuts.**

I stormed right up to the entrance of the church. Placed my hand on the door handle and then I stopped myself. Isaiah stood behind me quietly. I was about to enter a church with a wanted man. A man wanted by both humans and Heaven. I was disobeying God himself. I sighed. I had to be rational. Doing something stupid would cost me everything.

I glanced back at Isaiah. "Am I doing the right thing?"

He shrugged. "What is the right thing?"

I wanted to rip Pastor Gordon to shreds. I wanted him to suffer. I had to quiet my Devil half. It was something I had done my entire life. Keep my two sides from fighting. I had to quiet the storm within. My Angel and human sides had to work together to maintain peace. Finally finding calm I opened the door and went into the church.

"The Devil walks among us." Pastor Gordon professed from the pulpit. "I have seen him in the flesh. We must be strong in our faith." He certainly recovered well from the other night. He paused when he noticed Isaiah and I enter the church.

We sat on a pew in the back. I stared directly at the man. I noted fear in him. But he began speaking again. "Beware of his influence. Beware of his minions who walk among us." The last part he said directly to us. I did my best to remain calm. He continued with his sermon.

Isaiah sat watching the pastor with fascination. He was nervously smoothing his suit. His knee twitching up and down. He wasn't used to be around so many people. He had told me he had heard voices. I assumed them to be the same ones I heard. There were times I had heard them tell me to do something against everything I believe in. Like when my father and I had gone to Stu Mannon to confront him about my mother.

The pastor finished his sermon and excused the parishioners. As people filed out I sat in the pew. Isaiah was getting increasingly agitated. I put my hand on his shoulder. I did my best to calm him. Like I had back Riker's. "Patience brother."

He nodded. His knee stopped jerking. But he still seemed agitated.

I got up and started towards the pulpit. The pastor noticed and quickly scurried into a door near the stage. I quickened my pace. A man stood in front of me. He was an older man. "Can I help you"

My anger was reaching a boiling point. But I repressed it. I held it back. "Yes, I just want to speak with the Pastor."

He folded his arms. He glared at us. "He's busy."

"Please. I really need to speak with him."

 _Of course. Right this way._ I said in my head.

"Of course. Right this way." He said and lead us to the door. He opened it. There was a nice office on the other side of it.

"Thank you." I said as we entered the office. Pastor Gordon was sitting behind a large wooden desk. He was on the phone. He seemed oblivious to Isaiah and I entering the room. We silently made our way towards him.

He finally noticed us and put the phone down. He swallowed hard. Guilt spread across his eyes. I just smiled at him. "Hello Pastor. What a great sermon. I was really moved."

His eyes narrowed. "Really? You liked it."

"Sure. Nothing like a little bit of fire and brimstone talk to get the old blood flowing on a Sunday morning. The devil walks among us. Oh how right you are."

"What do you want?"

I could hear fear in the man's voice. He was trying to come off as confident. "Oh I think you know."

He shifted in his chair. He eyed Isaiah. Then turned his attention back to me. "I really don't. Now if you excuse me I have work to do."

I leveled my gaze at the man. "What is it you desire, Pastor?" I could feel his desires brimming at the surface of his mind. I used mine to draw them out. Just like my father had taught me.

His brown eyes looked into mine dead on. "To rid the world of evil." He shook his head. He wasn't sure how that came out. I just kept my gaze upon him. "How are you doing that?"

"It's a gift I received from my Dad. Now you are going to tell me where my baby is."

"You are nuts. Now get out of here before I call the cops." He stood up and walked around the desk. He walked past me.

Isaiah moved to stand in front of him. "Answer my sister's question,"

The pastor gasped. I could see him murmuring a prayer as he looked between us. "Satan will not win here."

I stood next to my brother. "Just tell us where Tristan is and no one will get hurt."

"I don't have him." He headed to the door. He quickened his pace. We followed him out into the auditorium of the church. "Now get away from me."

The anger was rising again. Isaiah stepped towards him. He had that look in his eyes. The same one he had at the psych ward. I put my hand on his shoulder. This was my fight. He frowned. I was happy he was willing to help. He sighed and stayed where he was.

I approached the trembling pastor. "Tell me where Tristan is. We saw your wife leaving my building with him."

He stopped. "We took him some place safe. Away from you and your Devil father."

I couldn't contain it any longer. I felt a growl erupt from within. The ground shook as I projected it outward. Fire erupted in the church. The immediate danger of being struck down by my Grandfather was put out of my mind. The pastor backed up as I approached. I felt the fire in my eyes. H

He screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" I walked slowly towards the man. He fell to the ground. I stood over him. "TELL ME!" I yelled louder. The stained glass windows shattered. The few people in the church had run outside.

The pastor trembled. Tears fell down his face. "Oh lord protect me. Please save me."

I leaned down and picked the man up. He was light. IT wasn't hard. I held him close to my face. He struggled to get out of my grip. But my angel strength was too much for him.

"Please don't hurt me."

"Tell me where my son is." I growled through my teeth. The church shook violently. I could smell the fire all around us. Then the sprinkler system kicked in as the fire alarms went off. The fear in the man's eyes fed my anger. All my life I had managed to keep myself from fully using my power. I had been able to keep it contained. Even in the battlefields of Iraq I had been able to quiet my power. I used it rarely. But right now my mind was not rational. I was not myself.

"PERSEPHONE!"

I heard Bryan's voice call down the aisle. I didn't take my eyes off of the pastor. MY hands moved to his neck.

"PERSI. STOP!" Bryan pleaded. I glanced at him. He had his gun on me. "Please don't make me shoot you."

I felt the fire die down. I looked at my husband. Wild fear was across his face. I couldn't believe he had his gun on me. I dropped the pastor. He fell and cowered. I stepped away from him. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry." The building stopped shaking. The fires were dying down from the water raining down on the church.

Bryan lowered his gun. He put his hand on my arm. "God dammit Persi. What are you trying to do?" He said angrily. "You know you can't do this. Killing this man will not get Tristan back. Do you want to go to jail?"

"No. You are right." I walked past him and towards the doors. Isaiah walked quietly behind me. I could hear the pastor talking to Bryan.

I walked outside towards my car. My father was leaning against it smoking a cigarette. He watched my brother and I approach. He took a drag. We were both soaked from the sprinklers. The alarms in the church were still ringing. "Burning down a church. Are you trying to get on your Grandfather's bad side?" He said smoothly.

I was already there. I was surprised that I hadn't been struck down yet. What was he waiting for? I was ready for my punishment. I never should have come here. But my desire to find my child was taking over my rational thought.

"We were just trying to find Tristan." Isaiah chimed in.

"Oh I understand." My father flicked the cigarette away. He looked over my brother. "That suit is ruined. Dry clean only." I shook my head. MY father was worried about a suit.

"Really Dad?"

"It was an expensive suit."

I heard footsteps approaching us. I turned to look at Bryan. Anger was spread across his face. He wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Well, pastor Gordon wants to press charges. Arson and assault."

I looked at my husband. "I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that Persi." He turned away from me.

I moved myself to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly. I tried the diplomatic approach. I just want to find Tristan." I cried. Tears fell down my cheeks. "What are we going to do?"

My husband sighed. "We are going to find our son. He held up a wet booklet. This is the directory of the church. Gordon said Tristan is with a parishioner but he didn't specify which one."

I sighed relief. Was my husband really overlooking the fact that I went nearly burned down the church? Almost killed a man. And brought along a dangerous escaped mental patient.

"So, you aren't arresting me"

"No." He said. I knew it went against everything he stood for. "We need to find Tristan."

Firetrucks arrived. Other police arrived. Bryan looked at us. "You guys head on home. Can't have him here." He gestured to Isaiah. "I need to try and explain this the best I can."

I nodded. MY father and brother got in my car. We headed for home. I noticed storm clouds gathering over us. God was angry. I knew I was pushing it. I heard thunder clap. My father looked up. He didn't say anything. We just rode quietly through the storm.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I racked my brain trying to figure out how to figure out how Persi and Isaiah would get out of everything they had done. I think I came up with a reasonable explanation. Burden of proof. Oh and I hope you enjoy the little moment between Lucifer and his crazy kids.**

My father had to drive us home. We sat in silence for a moment. The storm above us was like a fluke and soon dissipated. I shook my head. What had I done? Tears fell down my cheeks. I had enough of crying. I wanted to hold my son in my arms again. I felt a calming hand on my arm. The dark eyes of the Devil had a look of love and concern. He smiled.

I returned the smile. But my heart wasn't in it.

"It's going to be alright, darling."

I shook my head. "What have I done? I am going to jail."

"Why?" He questioned. Didn't he see the church on fire?

"I burned down a church. I assaulted a man. How am I not?"

He laughed. His eyes glancing between me and the road. "How are they going to prove it?"

"There were witnesses. They saw me. The place started shaking and then fire erupted. I did that."

"Yes, darling. I got that. But how are they going to prove it? You don't have matches or a lighter on you. They need evidence to prove your guilt. Do they not?" He was right. How could they prove it? Telling people, I was half angel was going to be a difficult sell. The assault charge would stick. Though I hadn't really hurt the pastor. I was stopped before I went over the edge.

I glanced at him. "Oh listen to you sounding al detective. Chloe is really rubbing off on you."

He shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"I don't understand why you didn't just rip him to shreds, Persephone." Isaiah piped in from the back seat. "I would have ripped him limb from limb."

"That's not what a rational person does, Isaiah."

"But he has your son. He deserves it."

"Yes he does. But we can't let ourselves be taken over by rage. We have to do things right."

He scoffed. "Who cares about what's right"

"Isaiah, everyone cares. Going over the edge and burning down buildings is what gets the National Guard coming after you. It's what- "I stopped short of saying it's what gets the Heavens coming after you. "It's just not right."

"But Persephone. We have these powers. We should be able to use them."

I turned to my brother. "We need to use them reasonably, Isaiah. We need to quiet the storm. Our two halves constantly battling. We- "

"Oh come on Persephone I don't need a lecture. I was just trying to help."

"I know Isaiah. I am trying to help you. I don't want you getting in more trouble."

"Well, don't worry about me." He scoffed and glared at me. I could feel the heat in the car rising a bit.

"If you two don't stop. I will have to turn this car around." My father came in. "Bollocks. I feel like a bloody soccer mom." He grumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh. I should have been laughing but picturing the Prince of Darkness as a soccer mom just made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" My dad said.

"I'm picturing you as a soccer mom."

He shook his head and laughed too. Then Isaiah started laughing. It was a great moment. Sitting there like a real family. Laughing.

"We could buy him a cute dress." Isaiah said between snorts.

"OH yeah. One with cute little flowers." I added.

Dad rolled his eyes. "It better be red."

That just made us laugh harder. Then my mood changed in seconds. I felt tears once again in my eyes. "Daddy, I miss my baby."

"I know, darling." He said gently.

We all sat in silence the rest of the way home. I noticed the police presence wasn't as noticeable. The National Guard was no longer patrolling the streets. I thought it odd.

As we were riding the elevator my brother glanced at me. "Look I am sorry about earlier." He sighed. "I have trouble getting them to quiet." He pointed to his head.

"I know. I will help you, Isaiah." I put my arm around him. We hugged.

The elevator dinged. We walked off towards the front door. I lowered myself to one of my couches with a big sigh. My father disappeared into the kitchen. Isaiah sat nearby. MY head was hurting. Exerting myself earlier had taken its toll. I glanced at Isaiah. He was sitting quietly staring into space.

I stood up and handed him the remote to the TV. "You can watch whatever you want."

He smiled. "I don't know what's on. Do you have an oldies station? I like I Love Lucy."

I turned the TV on. I flipped through channels. I found a station playing Gilligan's Island. "How is that?"

He nodded. "Perfect. I love this show." He looked so innocent. The smile on his face read joy. He laughed at the show. I patted his shoulder and walked out to the balcony.

I paced for a few moments. I stopped and looked at the sky. Approaching the railing I put my hands on the bars. The clouds seemed to gather. The wind picked up. The golden sword flashed before my eyes. "I'm not doing it. I can't do it." I shouted to the heavens. "I can help him. I can make him good like me. Please. Just let me help him." I pleaded with Him. "Take my powers. I don't need them. They only cause problems. Please just don't make me do this." Tears fell from my cheeks.

The clouds cleared. It got quiet. Then silence. I hoped he had accepted my pleas. I hope he had taken away this burden. I walked back into the house. Bryan was standing in the living room. He had a smile on his face. "We found him."

My heart swelled. "Tristan. They found him."

Bryan nodded. I practically leaped into his arms. I kissed him. "And there is more good news." He glanced at Isaiah. "The National Guard has backed off of finding Isaiah. No one can prove how he started the fire. They are blaming it on a gas leak."

I smiled. I couldn't believe it. My father was right. Everything was going to be okay. "Where is Tristan?"

"Come on. I'll take you to him." Bryan put his arm around me.

I glanced at my father. He was smiling. "Did you hear that, Dad? Everything will be okay." I hugged him.

"That's good to hear, darling."

"You want to come with us."

He shook his head. "I have to talk to Isaiah. We'll be here when you get back."

Bryan took my hand and we walked out of the apartment to the elevator. I was elated. Everything was going to be fine. I kept telling myself that over and over. Everything was going to be okay.

 **Author's Note: How many of you are picturing Lucifer as a soccer mom. Come on admit it.**


	19. Chapter 19

I was trying to contain my happiness as we drove to the people who had our son. I wanted to hold him. I felt so guilty. Bryan put his hand on my knee. I smiled at him. I took his hand in mine.

"Where did they find him?" I asked.

"We are on our way there."

"What about Pastor Gordon?"

"He confessed everything. He and his wife plotted to take Tristan."

"And your parents?"

"They weren't involved. My mother was just as worried."

I nodded. Part of me was glad. I wasn't the biggest fan of his parents. But I didn't want them to be guilty of taking our son. I wanted Tristan to have a relationship with them despite our differences.

"How much trouble am I in?"

He shrugged. "Not as much as you think."

"I assaulted the pastor though."

"You were under a lot of stress. You were not in the right state of mind. You may have to take a psych eval before getting back to work. But It will be fine."

The SUV rolled smoothly through the streets. We soon found ourselves in front of a cute townhouse. It was impeccable kept up. There was a patrol car in front. My partner John and Captain Craig met us out front. They both smiled as we walked up.

"Are you guys ready?" Captain Craig said.

I nodded eagerly. I had to keep myself from knocking down the door and anyone else in my way. I quieted the storm. Bryan knocked on the door. A man in suit opened the door. He was tall and slender with a long beard. He reminded me of an Amish man. I could hear children playing inside the house. He gave us a dirty look.

Bryan held us his badge. "We are here for the baby." He used his most cop sounding voice.

The man shrugged. "I don't know what you are talking about." He said quietly and started to close the door.

Bryan put up his hand. "I think you do."

The man spat at him. "You can't prove it. Come back with a warrant." He slammed the door in our faces.

We stood there for a moment. The time it took to get a warrant would give them time to get away or something worse. I sighed. What now? Then I heard a cry. A baby's cry. I knew it. It was Tristan. I looked at Bryan and he shrugged. I kicked down the door and rushed into the house. The man tried stopping me but I just pushed him down like a rag doll. I followed my son's cries. Small children were everywhere. They all looked neglected and starving for attention.

Then I spotted him. He was in a dirty crib with trash in it. He was below a window that was leaking water. He just screamed. My heart stopped. I picked him up. My eyes filled with tears. I had him in my arms. "Oh Tristan. I am so sorry." I sobbed while holding him. Bryan entered the room. He hugged us.

We just stood there together. Our family was whole once again. Captain Craig walked in. He smiled upon seeing us. "This place is a mess."

Bryan nodded. "I know."

John walked in. "I called in backup and several buses. I don't know who all these kids are. I think we stumbled upon a baby selling operation."

We walked out of the dirty room. I had a tight hold on my baby. But I couldn't mistake the looks on the other kids. My heart ached for them. Where had they all come from? I wanted to help all of them. I would use all my money if that is what it took.

We took Tristan to the hospital to have him examined. Other than being a little hungry he was fine. I had trouble putting him down. Bryan wanted to hold him too. But I just couldn't bring myself to let him go. We were soon on our way home.

* * *

I was relieved when we reached the front door of our home. I had relented and allowed Bryan to carry him upstairs. We opened the front door and Dad and Isaiah were waiting for us. Cody was there also.

They all appeared elated to have Tristan home. Everyone was laughing and smiling. Cody hugged us. "I am so sorry. I will understand if you hire someone else to watch him."

I ruffled his hair. "I forgive you Cody. And I think I still want you to be our nanny."

"Well, this calls for a celebration." My father proclaimed. Isaiah helped distribute drinks. "We found him. I told you we would." He held up his glass and we all toasted.

As the men were al talking and laughing I carried my son into his room. He was falling asleep in my arms. I sat on the rocking chair and held him. I softly sang to him. When he was sound asleep I placed him in his crib.

I walked back into the living room. I hugged my husband. I noticed Isaiah wasn't in the room. "where did Isaiah go?"

"Outside to get some air." Bryan responded.

I nodded and headed to the balcony. Isaiah was standing against the railing watching the city. He had on a new suit. He had a drink in his hand. A nice breeze was picking up his curly hair. He turned to me as I approached. I would never get over the resemblance. Lucifer Morningstar was definatly his father. He smiled at me.

"Guess what"

"What?"

"Dad, wants me to come to LA."

"Really?" I was both happy and a little disappointed. I wanted to help him stay out of trouble. But I was also happy that my father wanted him close. IT would be good for him. "That's great."

"Yeah. He wants to show me Lux and introduce me to his detective friend."

I laughed. Poor Chloe. Having to deal with two Morningstar men. I felt bad for her. I hoped she could handle it. "You'll love it."

"You will come to visit, right?"

"Of course."

I leaned against him. Nothing could spoil this moment. The stars seemed to sparkle brighter. I rarely saw the stars like this in the city.

"Persephone. I have to thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. You saved me. I went so long feeling like no one wanted me. Like I was this freak. Something to be hated and feared. But you gave me hope. You showed me love."

I put my arm around him and kissed his cheek. "You are welcome. I love you little brother."

"I love you too sis."

I sighed. I let go of him and turned to walk back into the house. "You want some ice cream?"

"Sure I'll be right there."

I started to walk back inside. Then the wind picked up. Then I heard a sound I never want to hear again. A sickening gurgle like someone was choking. I turned to see Isaiah standing with a look of shock and pain. A bloody sword point sticking out of his chest. Blood pouring from the wound.

Behind him was Malachi in full angel mode. Only his eyes glowed blue. The voice came in both my mind and my ears. "I said there would be consequences." The he glowed brighter and disappeared.

I ran to my stricken brother. I caught him as he fell to the ground. "Isaiah." Tears poured down my cheeks. "DAD!" I screamed as loud as I could. I sat on the floor with his body on my lap.

He was struggling to breath as blood poured form the wound and his mouth. "Persi." He whispered.

"Oh no. Please. Isaiah stay with me. Isaiah." I sobbed. I tried putting my hands on the wound to stem the flow of blood but it just poured out. "DAD!" I cried out louder.

My brother was breathing harder. "Thank you." Was the last thing he said? I felt his spirit leaving him. Then he stopped breathing. I was left holding his lifeless body in a pool of blood.

I heard the footsteps behind me. I was sobbing loudly. "Isaiah come back."

My father stood over us. He didn't say a word. His face read anger. His eyes glowed red and he turned to the heavens. "IS THIS YOUR WAY OF GETTING BACK AT ME?" His voice shook the ground. Then he kneeled down. Placing his hand on his fallen son's face. Tears fell from the Devil's eyes.

"Bring him back Dad. Can't you bring him back?" I pleaded with my father. He had brought me back. "Dad! Bring him back."

My father shook his head. He stood up.

"Dad!" I cried. Bryan was next to me. Looking down at us. "Dad!" I said again.

He turned to me. "I can't." The grief. He just shook his head. "I can't." He said again through the tears. He silently walked off the roof.

I sat on the ground with my brother's lifeless body. I was covered in his blood. Bryan leaned down. "Come on Persi."

"No!" I played my head on my brother's chest. "Just leave us. Bryan followed my dad back inside. I just sat there with my brother.


	20. Chapter 20

A few days later I sat in my car with my father at the airport. We just sat in silence. Watching the planes land and take off. We then silently got out of the car. A private jet was waiting to take him back to Los Angeles. It had been a solemn few days. The joy of having Tristan had been darkened with Isaiah's death. I felt the guilt. It was my fault.

My father walked towards the jet. I opened the trunk. A steward picked up my father's luggage. He started to pick up another object but I insisted. It was black enamel with pure gold inlay. An inscription etched up it. _Isaiah Morningstar._ MY father looked at it as I walked up to him.

We stood in silence. I handed the urn to him. Our hands met. We looked each other in the eyes. He took a deep breath. "Thank you." He practically whispered. "You showed him love."

I let go of the urn and he cradled it in his arms. We hugged each other for what seemed forever. "I love you, Daddy."

He nodded. "I know." He whispered. We pulled back from each other. "You cherish that son of yours. The way I cherish you." His voice was low and full of sadness.

Tear welled up in my eyes. We hugged again.

A man walked up to us. "We are ready to get going."

My father turned to him. "I'll be right there." The man walked away. "Goodbye Persephone." He turned and walked towards the waiting jet. The urn tucked safely in his arms.

I watched as he climbed onto the plane. He looked back at me. I waved. He smiled. But it was a sad smile. Full of grief and pain. He had come to New York to celebrate the birth of his grandson. He had found his son. And then lost him. He then disappeared onto the jet.

I stood there while it pulled away and then watched it take off. Then I walked back to my car.

* * *

I found myself sitting on a rock in Central Park. I was facing the lake. People were paddling by in boats. Ducks circled around them. I spied a red squirrel eating a nut on a nearby tree. In my hands I had a photo of Isaiah with our father and me. We were the picture of family happiness. They looked so happy.

I heard a twig snap. I glanced over to Malachi. He was in his hippy outfit today. His old jeans with a plaid shirt and his hair pulled back. His eyes were his eyes. He stood there next to me in silence. I really didn't want to say anything to him.

He took a breath. "He forgives you." He started. "You disobeyed a direct command. Your heart was in the right place."

I just stared at the lake. "Is that all?" I said quietly.

"I know you are angry at Him. You have every right. But He told you that He would call upon you. I know you wanted to help Isaiah."

I cringed at the mention of my brother's name. Malachi took note.

"He was beyond help."

"I could have saved him"

"I know. You have to understand. There is a balance to keep. We have to keep the Divine separate from Humanity. The pairing of Angels and humans was forbidden for a reason. Humanity cannot handle that kind of power. You straddle a line between the two worlds. Some of can maintain it. Like you."

I took a deep breath as I listened to the angel. I didn't look at him. I just watched the squirrel.

"The ones who can't have to be taken care of."

I turned to the angel. "Why didn't we find him sooner? I could have kept him from- "I shook my head. "Whatever. If he had someone to guide him."

"I know. There are others, you know."

"Well, then if they need help. Send them to me. I will keep them from going over the edge. I will show them love."

The angel smiled. "I will do that. He will remember this. You put the needs of others before yourself. That is why you aren't dead. You came close to being the one he took out. He will allow you another chance to prove yourself. He will forgive this lapse."

I shuddered. I was saved. I still had my powers. I wasn't going to die. At least not now. I turned to the angel. His eyes turned to the glowing blue again.

"DO NOT DISOBEY ME AGAIN." His voice thundered around me. I started to tremble and then the angel was gone. I was left there with my thoughts and photo.

* * *

I returned home. As I opened the front door I heard voices coming from the living room. Hank was sitting on the recliner. Nestled in his arms was my baby. My husband sat on the couch next to his mother. Sally stood up as I entered the room. Tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, Persephone." She held out her arms.

I hesitated. I looked around at them. Bryan got up and walked over to me. "Persi, they came to talk." I could see the hope in his eyes. I glanced at Hank. He looked the picture of happy holding his grandson. The same joy my own father had.

I glanced down at the picture in my hand. I had to take a step to forgive them. If He could forgive me. We needed the family unity. Bryan deserved to have his parents in his life.

"We had nothing to do with Pastor Gordon's plan." Sally cried. I reached out my arms and hugged her.

"I know." I stood there holding my mother-in-law. When we pulled away I smiled at Hank. He returned the smile. "Hank, would you like a beer?"

 **Author's Note: I know a few of me would like to skewer me for that ending. First Isaiah dies. Then Persephone forgives her in-laws. I am happy with it. I hope some of you are too. I have more ideas to write about. More stories involving Persephone and Lucifer and the whole gang.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue**

The Devil rode silently in the back of the cab. His dark eyes looking out as the city of Angels passed him by. A beautiful urn cradled in his arm. The driver was mumbling about something. But he wasn't listening.

His eyes lit up when Lux came in to view. He was overjoyed to be home. The last two weeks had been trying. He paid the driver and exited the cab. The driver unloaded his luggage. One of his bouncers stepped forward to take the luggage up his flat.

He silently walked past the throng of people waiting outside the club. He walked inside and past all the ladies vying for his attention. Mazikeen ran up to him. "Lucifer. I am so glad you are home."

He just sadly smiled at her. He touched the button to the elevator. Silently he waited for it to reach the floor. Women came up to him Trying to get his attention. He just stood staring at the doors. Finally, it dinged and he walked into the waiting elevator.

Upon reaching his flat he slowly walked out of the elevator. He set the beautiful urn on the piano in the middle of the room. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. Walked back to the piano and sat down. Placing his hands on the piano he began to play a sad melody. The music filled the flat.

He sat for hours playing. The same song over and over. Every so often his eyes would look at the urn.

Mazikeen stood silently behind him. He refused to speak to her. She wanted to comfort him in his grief but he pushed her away. He just sat there playing the same song for hours. She offered him food and drinks. Brought him beautiful ladies. But he just kept playing.

He got up to pour another drink. As it was falling from the bottle time slowed down. He scoffed. Not bothering to look at the angel. "Come to gloat, Amenadiel." He brushed past his brother and sat at the piano again. His eyes fixed on the urn containing the ashes of his son. "Lucifer can't control of his kids."

"You know that's not why I am here."

"You knew about him." Lucifer's voice was cold. It was angry. "You knew about him and couldn't tell me." He got up and glared at his brother.

"I'm surprised you didn't know." His brother offered. "Look I came here to offer my condolences."

"Oh how nice of you." Lucifer said sarcastically. "Just go away. Leave me in my grief."

His brother sighed heavily. "You know why Father forbade the mixing of angels and humans. You know what happens."

"Leave me to my grief." He glared at his brother. "Please."

The angel's wings appeared and he flapped once. Lucifer watched for a moment. He then sighed sadly and returned to the piano. Soon he was playing the same sad song.

 **Author's Note: Thus concludes this story. I hoped you all enjoyed it. I know it fell into the realm of crazy at times. I am sorry for the ending. There will be more. I want ot explore more of the offspring of Angels. I have been reading about Nephilim. I know there are a couple other fics about the subject. I hope to offer my own spin. Tell me what you think. Be honest. I can take the bad.**


End file.
